Children of A New Age
by Kiwi Lee Scipio
Summary: Danny's daughter comes back in time to save his future self from a cloaked ghost, but is that all she's there for? And has anyone followed her from her time or is Clockwork just pilling strings to mess with them? A/N: Takes place before PP also had to bump it up to rated:Teen due to what is to come in the later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"How long will this last?" Sam asked, throwing her voice over her shoulder as they listened to the monotone voice of their history teacher.

"Zzz-shu-what? Huh?" Danny asked, waking up at Sam's voice. He wiped his chin, finding drool.

"Catching your zz's?" Tucker asked, pulling out an ear bud to show he was listening to an old Ember CD. She might've been a ghost siren but that didn't mean he could give up her music. He still liked it and now that it had been taken through and stripped of its mind wiping power, it was relatively safe to listen to.

"Up all night fighting Sk-zzzzz." Danny nodded off, his head falling backwards only to have his head jerk back up at the sound of a knock on the door.

The teacher stopped his lecture and opened the door to listen to the person on the other side. He turned back to the class and said, "Danny Fenton, Mr. Lancer would like to see you. Please collect your things."

"Oh great." Danny mumbled, wiping his notebook and pen into his bag before walking towards the door.

"Stay strong, Dude." Tucker called just so his friend could hear.

"Fenton, you want to get out of detention this afternoon, right?" Mr. Lancer asked, crossing his arms over his chest as the boy left the classroom, closing the door behind him.

"That'd be nice." Danny said, trying to keep his eyes open as he placed his book bag on his back.

"I'm supposed to show a potential student around but I don't want to, frankly." Mr. Lancer explained. "I'll give you the option of walking her around or detention."

"Alright." Danny nodded yes.

"Good, she's in my office." Mr. Lancer said before walking off.

Danny turned to look down the hall towards Lancer's office only to realize he had dozed off. Danny trudged off, fighting sleep until the door.

"Excuse me?" a female voice asked, waking him up only for him to find himself on the floor of Mr. Lancer's office.

"Sorrry sleep." Was all Danny could get out. He opened his eyes to realize he was looking up at a girl with dark brown hair going just past her shoulders, her blue eyes almost looked made of ice. She wore a black turtleneck tank-top and a belt made of silver that hung too big for her small waist. Her black skirt covered to her knees where black boots finished her ensemble.

"Come on, before Mr. Lancer sees you sleeping." The girl said, pulling him up so that he could walk in and she could close the door.

"Sorry 'bout being so sleepy." Danny tried to apologize as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes to look her over again. "Name's uh, Daniel… but everyone calls me Danny." He said, blaming sleep for letting him call himself Daniel.

"Call me Cat." She said, smiling at him. "About the tour?"

"Oh right." Danny said, trying to stand straight.

"You don't have to. I can find my way." Cat said, putting her hands in her pockets. "You might want to sneak into a closet somewhere and catch some zz's. If you want, I'll come find you before next period?"

"That'd be wonderful." Danny said, his eyes closed.

"I'll walk you there." Cat said as she gently pushed him out the door.

…

"Yo, man, there you are." Tucker called over as Danny entered the science room as everyone gathered for the last class of the day.

"What happened?" Sam asked, curious about him being awake as he sat down at the table in front of them.

"I got out of detention and got a nap at the same time." Danny said, smiling as he leaned back towards them.

"Uhm, could I sit with you?" Cat's voice asked, getting them all to look at the girl standing next to Danny.

"Sit down everyone." Mr. Lancer ordered as the bell rang.

"Sure, here." Danny said, quickly moving his stuff to his side of the table.

Cat sat down only to receive evil eyes from Sam behind her.

"Somebody's jealous." Tucker sang quietly enough only Sam could hear.

"Why should I be jealous?" Sam laughed, bending her pencil to its breaking point.

…

The bell rang, freeing the students from school.

"Hey, could you show me around town?" Cat asked Danny as she put her paper in her bag.

"Sure-"

"Sorry, we have plans." Sam interrupted, grabbing the collar of Danny's shirt to pull him and Tucker out of the room.

"Oh, well, ok." Cat said, looking hurt as the boys had no choice but to follow Sam.

"Sam, wasn't that a bit harsh?" Tucker asked as the girl stopped and realized them in the busy hallway.

"Ya Sam." Danny said, straitening his shirt. "Lighten up, she's just new."

"There's something about her I don't trust." Sam said, her hands in fists at her side.

"Doesn't she say that about all the girls here?" Tucker asked Danny.

"Look Sam, I'll give her a quick tour of the town and that'll be it, ok?" Danny asked, smiling at the girl before heading outside only to run into Cat at the door.

"Oh! Sorry." Cat exclaimed, her cheeks going red.

"Hey, I'm sorry about Sam. I can still give you that tour." Danny said.

"What about your friends? I thought maybe after we could go bowling or something." Cat offered as Sam and Tucker walked over.

"I'm keeping my eyes on you." Sam threatened, pointing toward the girl.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Cat said, smiling back at the goth's threat.

"Okay." Tucker said, trying to change the subject as the two girls stared at each other.

"Let's start that tour, huh?" Danny said, gently pushing the two forwards a bit to start them. "Where you from, Cat?"

"Cape Canaveral, Florida." Cat answered. "My dad works with NASA."

"Your dad's in NASA!" Danny repeated.

"Ya. He wanted to be part of the normal space program, but, well, he's got-uh- health reasons that kinda prevent that." Cat said, looking around.

"I'd so love to be part of that program." Danny admitted. "Anyway I could meet him?"

"I'd like to introduce him to you but he won't be moving here." Cat admitted, looking down at her feet as they walked. "I'm staying here with Family cause of, well, family problems."

"Oh, sorry." Tucker tried, seeing the girl now sad.

"It's ok." Cat said, forcing a smile on her face as she looked up at the boy. Her face changed to surprise as both her and Danny saw their breath. "Brrr, that was a cold wind." Cat said, quickly.

"I guess winter's trying to come early." Danny agreed, thinking Cat saw his ghost sense.

"Excuse me." Cat said, noticing they were across the street from a place called the Nasty Burger only to stop as a green dinosaur rose from behind.

"Crud!" Danny cursed, seeing the ghost. He looked at Cat, seeing panic in her eyes. "Run!."

Cat almost smiled at the order before running for an alleyway.

"Cover me, guys." Danny ordered, pulling them close. "Going ghost!"

Danny Phantom came out from behind his friends only to stop as a bright flash of white light flew over them at the ghost.

"What was that?" Sam asked.

"Who was that?" Tucker corrected.

"I'll find out, you guys find shelter." Danny said, taking the thermos from Tucker before flying off.

"Hey, what took you so long, Ghost Boy?" the other entity called over in a female voice as green plasma beams shot at the dinosaur.

"Who are you?" Danny demanded as he helped her fight.

"I think the public call me Siren." She said before throwing a giant ball of energy. "Quick, while he's weakest!"

Danny pulled out the thermos and sucked the beast in. He looked where Siren had last been floating only to realize she was gone.

"Dad!" Siren's voice called as a laugh was heard behind him.

Danny turned around to see the girl still for the first time only inside a plasmic jail. Her hair was white, pulled back into a small pony tail, her eyes were a ghost green. She wore a black and white jumpsuit similar to Danny's own.

"Danny Phantom. I must admit, you do look healthier since I saw you last." A voice said, drawing the boy's attention to the figure in a black cloak. "Let me give you both a warning."

The figure brought Siren closer to Danny only for the jail to surround him as well. "If you mettle anymore, I'll kill your dad."

Before either ghost could understand the meaning of this, the figure motioned with his hidden arms, sending the two towards the alleyway Cat had hidden in, the box crushing and hurting the two with plasma as they fell.

The jail broke apart on impact, freeing its two prisoners.

"Danny?" Sam asked, running towards the two ghosts only for her and Tucker to watch as the two turned into Danny and Cat.

Author's Note: just an updated version of chapter one if this alerted anyone ^^ 4/30/14


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Oh…" Cat moaned, reaching up to hold her head as she woke up. She opened her eyes only to see herself lying on a bed with Sam, Tucker, and Danny, who as a awake and a bit bruised himself, standing around her.

"How'd you get ghost powers?" Danny asked, starting the interrogation.

Cat sat up, realizing her chest as well as an arm, hurt like crazy. She looked at the three before answering, "I was born with them. Now if you don't mind-nug."

Cat forced herself to ignore the pain as she threw her legs over to the side of the bed and tried to get up, only to fall back on the bed.

"That jail wiped most of your energy." Sam explained.

"So why don't you explain what's really going on?" Tucker asked.

"How come you're not as wiped as I am?" Cat asked, looking at Danny.

"Answer our questions first." Danny demanded.

"Alright, fine." Cat said, rolling her eyes as she thought about how much to tell them. "My name's Catherin Fenton. I'm from about, oh, 20 some odd years in the future."

"Well that explains why you called me dad." Danny realized.

"But why are you in your past?" Tucker asked.

"Because that second ghost at the Nasty burger has my dad's ghost half." Cat admitted. "He ripped it out, leaving Dad close to death. I'm all that's left to save him."

"How'd you get here?" Sam asked.

"Clockwork." Cat said, pulling out a very familiar medallion hanging from her neck.

"So who's that ghost?" Danny asked, worry written on his face.

"I don't know." Cat admitted, shaking her head. "Mom and Dad knew him, but he's one of those "too dangerous"." She did air quotes to show her point.

"Hey kids." A voice called as a lady in a blue jumpsuit barged in. "How's- oh you're awake."

Cat smiled up at the lady, not sure what they had told her.

"How you doing, sweetheart?" she asked, walking over to the girl and sitting down a tray of food for her.

"Fine, thank you Mrs. Fenton." Cat replied, looking down at the food now in her lap.

"Now, don't let that happen again. Remember, you always need to eat or you'll faint again." Maddie said, filling Cat in on what Danny had told his mom.

"I won't, thank you again." Cat said, drinking her orange juice.

"Oh, and Danny told me about you needing a place to stay for the night." Maddie said, "If you'd like we have a guest room."

"Oh I co-" Cat tried to say, only to get caught up by her food since she had to act famished.

"Eat. We'll talk after you're back to normal." Maddie said before leaving the room.

"Wow, thanks Da-nny." Cat said, blushing at almost calling him Dad again.

"That'll at least give you food and a bed. Than tomorrow we'll go searching for creepy." Sam said.

"At least you're not hating me now, Sam." Cat said, smiling up at the girl.

"I wasn't hating on you, I was just…" Sam tried to explain, only to have it her turn to blush.

"You were just trying to protect your friends." Cat smiled. "Well, no worries."

"Well, not really." Sam said. "What are we going to tell Jazz?"

"Why not the truth?" Jazz asked, appearing in the doorway.

"Uhm…ok. Jazz, meet my daughter, Cat." Danny said, smiling like it was no big deal.

"Your daughter!?" Jazz choked out, shutting the door behind her. "Oh kay… from the future, huh?"

Cat nodded. "Hy Aunt Jazzy."

…

"I still don't get why we're letting her stay here." Cat over-heard Jack say as she and Danny walked down for dinner, saying good bye to Sam and Tucker as they left.

"She's a cousin of Sam's that her parents don't really like." Jazz tried to explain.

"I like ghosts if that helps." Cat said as the two walked into the kitchen.

"Ghosts!" Jack exclaimed, smiling at the girl as Maddie sat down a plate of mashed potatoes. "I need to show you all my ghost hunting equipment."

"You said the right thing." Maddie said, leaning over towards the brown haired girl so Jack didn't hear.

"Once I get that ghost kid, Danny Phantom, I'll be able to dissect him molecule by molecule!" Jack bragged.

Cat choked on her swig of water, forcing her to hit herself in the chest to help clear it as she gaged out, "That'd kill 'im!"

"He's already dead, sweaty. Killing his ghost would only free his soul." Maddie explained.

Cat looked over to Danny, her eyes almost bugging out. Danny put up a finger to say be quiet.

"Could we have a dinner without talking about ghosts for once?" Jazz asked, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Aw, you talk all the fun out of it." Jack whined, putting his head on his hands.

"Elbows off the table." Maddie ordered, sitting down next to her husband at the table. She started to dish out the food into the plates. "Cat, how'd you get into ghost hunting with being in the Manson family, if you don't mind me asking."

"Actually, I'm not into hunting them." Cat admitted, taking the plate from the woman. "I study them but only to understand them better. I'm actually friends with a few."

"Friends! With ghosts?" Jack exclaimed, slamming his drink down before he even had a chance to take a sip.

"Violence isn't the only answer." Cat said, defending her views.

"How was school, Danny?" Jazz asked, trying to change subjects as she wore a fake smile.

"Very interesting." Danny tried, only to realize their dad and Cat were still on two sides of the argument. He sighed as his mom handed him a plate of food. He picked up his fork and froze as his breath showed. He looked over at Cat and saw she was on alert even though her and his dad were now staring each other down.

Cat looked over at Danny and nodded her head as she said, "May I be excused for a moment?"

"Of course." Maddie said, eying her husband.

Cat quickly stood up and rushed to the downstairs bathroom. The door barely got shut behind her before she transformed and shot down into the basement.

Cat became fully visible and floated at the ready as the ghost portal opened. She found herself surprised as a ghost flew out, already battered and defeated. He landed on the floor, out cold, and shifted his form to that of a white haired human.

Cat grabbed the man and quickly flew up to the back door. She transformed back to her human self and called out, "Mr. and Mrs. Fenton!"

Cat pulled the man towards the kitchen, glad when Maddie rushed over to help with his weight.

"V-man!" Jack called out, standing up at the sight of the beat up man.

Jack went over and took the man's side that Cat was trying to hold up and released her from his weight. The couple carried the man into the living room, leaving Cat with question.

"Who was that?" Cat asked, leaning on the back of Jazz's chair.

"Vlad Masters. He's an old college buddy of our parents'." Jazz tried to explain.

"But he's part ghost." Cat said, confused.

"Ya, he's the Wisconsin ghost." Danny explained in a whisper just in case his parents over heard.

"Oh him!" Cat exclaimed in a whisper. "Ya, in my time I think every country and the ghost zone wants his head. I've never seen him before though Grandp-uh your dad talks about him."

"Danny, bring Vlad a glass of water." Maddie said, her teeth grinding as she walked back into the kitchen to fix a plate for the man.

Danny got up and did as he was asked, leaving Cat to ask Jazz, "Does she not like Vlad?"

"Vlad's been hitting on her for who knows how long." Jazz explained in a whisper.

"How you doing, Vladdie?" Jack asked as Danny walked into the room.

Vlad slowly sat up, a hand on his head. He took the glass from Danny and started to drink it, avoiding Jack's question. He paused for a moment to look at the orange jumpsuit dressed man before saying, "Jack, my friend, I have been forced out of my house by some ghost. As much as it pains me, I have to ask if I can stay here until I get my home back."

"Sure, it'll be like the good ol' days." Jack said, smiling.

"Jack, will you come here for a minute?" Maddie asked, her arms crossed as she stood in the doorway of the kitchen and living room.

Jack left, leaving Danny and Vlad alone.

"So why are you really here?" Danny asked, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Daniel, my boy, I told your father the truth." Vlad admitted with a sign. "I was defeated by a ghost I could never see other than his cloak. He said he wanted my mansion and threw me out."

"You said it was wearing a cloak?" Danny asked.

"You know it?"

"Of it. That ghost attacked me earlier." Danny admitted, not wanting to tell his enemy the truth of what all happened. "We're thinking he's from the future."

"The future?" Vlad asked, truly surprised if he heard the boy right.

"Vlad, you can stay here the night in the guest room." Maddie said as she and her husband walked into the living room.

"What about Cat?" Danny asked.

"Jazz has offered to share her room."

…

"Thanks for the cloths Jazz." Cat said as she walked into the bedroom after getting ready for bed. She stood in a set of red pajamas that had a teddy bear print.

"Sure. They're old anyway. I'm surprised I found them." Jazz said, sitting at her desk as she finished writing in her diary. She closed the book and looked at the girl who was nervously combing her hair with her fingers. "Can I ask you something?" Jazz asked, moving over to sit on her bed. She patted the spot next to her for Cat to sit down.

"Sure, what is it?" Cat asked, doing as her aunt asked.

"Is your mom Sam?" Jazz asked.

"It shows in my face, doesn't it?" Cat confirmed.

"A little." Jazz nodded. "You have a bit of both in you."

"You can't tell them." Cat said, a bit worried.

"No problem." Jazz said, smiling. "I know."

Cat yawned, getting Jazz to realize how worn out the girl must be. "Come on, let's go ahead and get some sleep. Who knows what we'll have to do tomorrow."

The two crawled into bed and as Jazz was about to turn her lamp off she almost screamed out of surprise. "Danny!" she hissed, getting Cat to sit back up.

"Sorry, but I had to sneak in. Sleeping in the room next to Vlad isn't all that easy." Danny explained, changing back to his human self to show he had already gotten into his pajamas.

"What's out?" Cat asked.

"It's what's up." Jazz corrected.

"Really, I wonder when it changed." Cat said, surprised.

"Actually, I can't get the cloaked ghost out of my mind." Danny said, sitting down in Jazz's desk chair backwards. He leaned on the back of the chair and continued. "I keep thinking I've fought him before."

"Could you pass me a paper and pen?" Cat asked.

Danny did as asked, only to see the girl start to draw.

"Well, he's muscular built, kinda like Skul-Tech, but more fleshy due to how I've seen his muscles flex at times." Cat started, drawing a triangle, point down. "He has fangs, I think."

Danny and Jazz watched as the cloaked ghost appeared before them on paper.

"He's got a really deep voice." Cat said, writing that next to the picture.

"He might have blue hair." Danny said, trying to remember.

"I could be white." Cat pointed out. "I mean, our ghost forms have white hair but it sometimes looks blue or silver."

"Really, we might want to bring Vlad into this." Jazz suggested. "He's seen him too."

"I don't really want to." Danny said, rubbing the back of his neck as he fought his eyes going green. "The Fruit Loop."

"Well, we're going to the Fruit Loop's house tomorrow." Cat pointed out. "I'd like to know more about this ghost before he tries to kill me too."

"Do we know why he took your dad's ghost half?" Jazz asked.

"No." Cat admitted. "I came into the fight at the point of him ripping Dad apart. Wait! He had these mettle claw thingys."

"Vlad has a set of those." Danny said, getting the girls to look at him. "He used them to get one of Clockwork's medallions out of me when…" his voice trailed off as an idea hit him. He stood up and changed into his ghost form. "Come on. We need to pay a visit to Clockwork."

…

"Why didn't Jazz come with us?" Cat asked as the two flew through the ghost zone.

"She's kinda scared of the place." Danny admitted, leading around an island.

"I don't blame her. If I wasn't a Christian than I'd be too." Cat said, looking around at the green and purple world.

"You're Christian?"

"Well being born dead and alive at the same time I got to see heaven and hell." Cat admitted as if it was no big thing.

"Oh kay." Danny said, filing this conversation under wanted to talk about later.

They landed at the doorway of Clockwork's Castle and went on inside.

"Danny, Cat. What brings you here?" Clockwork asked as he floated over to them, shifting forms from child to adult.

"Why do you ask?" Danny asked, raising an eyebrow. "Don't you already know?"

"Humor me." Clockwork asked before shifting to an old man.

"Well you remember we're after the cloaked figure that took my dad's ghost half." Cat informed, not sure how much he needed as backstory.

"And now I'm wondering about my evil future self." Danny finished. "We're wondering if the you in Cat's time still has him locked up."

"I figured you'd be hear cause of that." Clockwork said, his eyes closed. "I found out that the thermos disappeared shortly after I gave you passage to the past, Cat. I shouldn't tell you much, but I will tell you Vlad stole the thermos."

"I knew he wasn't telling me everything." Danny said, punching his fist down into his palm.

"Not your time's Vlad, Danny. Cat's."

"I though he wasn't allowed in the ghost zone." Cat said, surprised.

"He isn't." Clockwork said, shifting to a boy.

"If you knew about this why didn't you stop it?" Danny asked.

"The future is never written. You out of anybody should remember this." Clockwork retorted, changing ages again to that of an old man. "If it was, Cat wouldn't exist. As well, certain events are supposed to happen. They may not look good at the beginning but they are always there for a reason."

The two halfas thanked the ghost before leaving to head back to Danny's house.

"So explain to me more about your evil future self." Cat asked, following her father.

"I was supposed to cheat on a C.A.T. test and if I had my family and Sam and Tucker would've been killed. With nowhere to go, I was supposed to go to Vlad and get my ghost self separated from my human self. My ghost self went and ripped out Vlad's ghost and merged with it."

"Well that's why Mom and you didn't want to tell me." Cat said, surprised her father could've turn out so evil. "What happened to your human self?"

"Killed."

"And now he's after my time you cause he's mad you didn't become him." Cat pieced it all together. She looked down as the goo they passed only for her head to shot up as more pieces fell into place. "That's why Dad didn't want my powers out to the public."

"What?" Danny asked, missing something.

"When I was born, I didn't have my powers. I ended up growing them in like most babies do with teeth. Dad told the public I never had powers at all and I never knew why, since in my time, everyone knows about yours." Cat explained. "When I watched the tape, I remember that the ghost in a cloak was there the day Dad announced it to the press. Dad didn't want him to know to protect me. The only thing I can't figure out is how your evil self pops from one time to another."

"I think he knows how to manipulate Clockwork's medallions." Danny informed, stopping in front of the portal home. He put his hand on the door to open it.

The two flew in and quickly went invisible as the door shut behind them.

"Good night." Cat whispered.

"We'll leave for Vlad's place tomorrow once Sam and Tucker get here." Danny whispered. "Good night."

Author's Note: just an updated version of chapter one if this alerted anyone ^^ 4/30/14


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Cat?" Jazz asked, trying to wake the girl up only to start panicking. "Cat!"

"I'm waking." Cat mumbled, shivering.

"Hurry up and change back." Jazz hissed.

"Huh?" Cat asked, opening her green eyes only to realize her hair was white. "Shoot. Hence why Dad won't let me sleep over." She changed back to human as she got out of bed.

"No one knows about your powers?" Jazz asked, handing the girl a brush.

"No, … well one person does but he's a guy so I can't sleep over. His parents hate me anyway." Cat explained, brushing out her hair. "Are Sam and Tucker here yet?"

"They won't be over 'till after breakfast." Jazz said, pulling out her cloths. "Do you always go ghost when your asleep?"

"No, just every once in a while." Cat shrugged. "But it's unpredictable."

"Come on, the quicker we're down stairs the quicker we can get to Vlad's place." Jazz said, putting Cat's now clean cloths next to the girl. "And you and Danny can tell us what you both learned last night."

"So your evil self still exsits!?" Jazz exclaimed as they flew over the states, heading towards Wisconsin in the Spector Speeder.

"Ya, and he's got Vlad from my time helping him." Cat finished. "That's why we've brought every weapon we could sneak out of your parent's vault."

"I was hoping to never see your evil self again." Tucker said, driving.

"So was I." Danny admitted. "Why didn't he disappear yet, since he doesn't happen?"

"You said he's been under Clockwork's watch since you put him in the thermos, right?" Cat asked, getting a nod from Danny. "That means he no longer lived in time. He was no longer bound to if you'd turn into him or not."

BEEP BEEP

Sam looked down at the dash board and pushed the flashing button to get a holographic screen to pop up with Maddie's head on it.

"Daniel James Fenton, you turn the Specter Speeder around this-Jasmine?" Maddie had started only to be surprised to see the five in the small cockpit of the vehicle.

"Mom, we're going after the ghosts that kicked Vlad out of his home." Jazz admitted. "Don't worry, we'll be alright."

Maddie looked at her daughter, amaze and surprise taking over for the moment. She shook her head to clear it before saying, "First off, Jasmine, you should be driving, not Tucker."

The two changed places, only to make her happy.

"Second off, if any of you need us, don't hesitate to call." Maddie continued.

"You mean you're not mad?" Danny asked, hopping and a bit surprised.

"Never said that. All five of you are going to be so grounded when you get back." Maddie said, finishing the call.

"Well that was strange." Sam said, not sure really what happened.

"Hey, his place is coming into view." Jazz informed.

Danny stood up from his seat and made his way towards the back where the weapons sat. "Sam, take this." Danny said, handing the goth a belt similar to his mom's. With it he gave her a pistol sized gun and the Fenton Former. To Tucker he handed the Fenton Thermos and another pistol. He looked at Cat and asked, "How well are you with guns?"

"Hey, I'm going down." Jazz informed as they felt the gravity shift.

"Your mom taught me." Cat bragged as she transformed only to get Danny to cover his mouth at her hair. "Ok ok, so my hair got messed up last night."

Cat quickly took what was left of her pony tail out and shook her white hair out.

"Here, just in case." Danny said, handing her a belt and a pistol. He transformed himself and got himself a pistol. He went to grab the last two items, one last belt and the Fenton Peeler when the vehicle lurched off towards the side, forcing Danny down to the ground as a siren started going off. He got his head up to ask, "Hey, what's the idea?"

"We're getting shot at!" Jazz exclaimed, trying to avoid more purple beams.

"He shot off the gun!" Tucker exclaimed, only just having got it out of the port from the bottom of the ship.

"We've got to land!" Sam ordered as another shot was taken. She looked out the window, trying to see the side of the ship. "He just hit the fuel tank!"

"I'm doing the best I can." Jazz said, "Braise yourselves!"

Danny only had a few seconds to hold onto the bar on the side of the cockpit as the Specter Speeder skidded on the driveway of Vlad's mansion. The vehicle skidded for a bit only for something to get under it causing it to spin, flipping everyone inside around.

Motion finally ended, allowing Danny to open his eyes only for the last thing he remembered was seeing an older Vlad Plasmas open the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Danny opened his eyes to find he was strapped into another one of Vlad's chambers in his lab. He tried to look around the room seeing that all five of them where in the same type of chambers.

"Good, you're all awake." The cloaked ghost said, getting their attention. An older Vlad appeared next to the ghost, a pointed smile on his face at what he was grated to witness.

"What do you want?" Danny demanded, trying to free his arms and feet from their shackles.

"The world, as my slave." The cloaked ghost said. Black gloved hands reached up and grabbed the top of the hood. He ripped off the cloak to reveal the evil Dan Phantom they remembered. "I did it once, I can do it again. I just need you and your, erg, daughter out of my way."

"You didn't want to kill my dad in my time, did you!?" Cat demanded, piecing it together. "You just needed an excuse to send me to the past to kill me!"

"Well well, you are smart for a thirteen year old." Dan laughed, mockingly clapping for her. He stopped and looked at her more seriously. "Though I will commend your father for trying to protect you. Lying to the world about both his children."

As he said this, Vlad pushed a blue glowing box forward into the center of the room.

"Free him, Plasmius." Dan ordered, looking down on the ghost and the box.

Vlad pulled out a remote-like device from his cape and pointed it at the box, a scream coming from within the box as it disappeared.

"Daddy!" Cat cried out, seeing the 40 year old Danny Phantom laying on the floor. He was barely holding himself up with his hands, his black and white costume now in shreds, his hair cut short.

The man looked up, his eyes showing fear at who were in front of him.

"Good bye, you waist of space." Dan laughed as his hands glowed green.

"Danny!" Sam cried, scared for her friend's future self as she struggled against the bonds of her chamber.

Older Danny's arms gave out as he felt the full blast of his evil self's powers on his back. Once he was down, Vlad aided with his own.

"Daddy!" Cat cried, tears running down her cheeks. She looked down at her father before getting a determined look on her face. She closed her eyes and started to sing a tune.

At the surprise of everyone, Vlad and Dan stopped their torcher and looked up at Cat.

"What is she doing?" Tucker asked.

"It's a Siren's song." Jazz figured out. "Danny! Don't listen to it!"

The Danny on the floor did his best to cover his ears now he was free from fire as Vlad and Dan turned to Cat.

Cat changed pitches, getting Dan to walk over to her container. He reached up and twisted a dial, surprising the girl. Her singing turned to screams as the chamber hurt her.

"Did you really think I wouldn't know about your ghost song?" Dan asked, looking at the girl wriggling in pain in front of him. "All you did was weaken your own father even more!"

"No *gasp* she didn't." older Danny gasped out as he got up to a sitting position.

"How are you still conscious?!" Vlad asked, his fists glowing purple at his sides.

"What do you think?" Danny asked, his voice a bit high as he pointed a finger towards a broken chamber in between Sam and Tucker.

"You overshadowed yourself, how quant." Vlad stated. "Now both of you will die together."

Vlad launched himself at the body of Danny's older self and grabbed him by the neck. Vlad used his force and slammed Danny into the wall. Vlad couldn't help but smile as a crack was heard on impact.

Danny's eyes grew about twice their normal size as a strange new pain had just enveloped his body. He glared up at Vlad and tried to look over at Dan only for his eyes to not adjust to the distant.

Vlad let go, realizing what was happening as he watched what transpired in front of him.

Danny felt his legs give out, dropping him down to the ground in a pile of legs. His eyes rolled back into his head as the white appeared around his waist trying to turn him back to human only for nothing to happen as it passed over his body.

"Danny!" Sam cried out, giving one last tug at her bonds. They broke at her rage, freeing her. She kicked at the glass to break it, jumping out herself.

Sam quickly punched the release button of Cat's chamber before grabbing the first weapon she could reach, the Fenton Peeler.

"Oh please." Dan started, shooting a tiny beam at the girl, throwing her back into the chamber and the device out of her hand.

"Got you!" Vlad exclaimed as he turned around from finishing off Danny and pointed the remote-like device at a space close to Tucker's chamber. The blue box formed around Cat, shocking her enough to force her to become visible. Vlad then threw his hand as he floated upwards, sending the blue box into the wall letting it crumple down next to the Danny's body.

"Good luck fighting us now." Dan laughed as he floated in front of Jazz and Tucker.

"You were once one of us too you know!" Tucker tried to remind.

"Yes, I was." Dan admitted as he stopped in front of the boy. "But now I don't have even a molecule of humanity in me." He reached out and increased the energy in the chamber, electrocuting the boy. He went back to Jazz and held the dial. He looked her in the eyes and smiled. "Good bye, sis." He cranked the power and watched as the girl trying to fight the pain.

"What the heck?" Vlad asked, hearing an engine coming close.

The wall next to Cat and Danny broke away, covering the two with debris as the Fenton Assault Vehicle appeared in the room.

"Get away from our children!" Maddie demanded, appearing on top of the vehicle. She was knelling down, a bazooka-like weapon rested on her shoulder. She aimed first at Plasmius and shot, sending the ghost into the pile of weaponry.

"Vlad, free the kids." Jack ordered, jumping out of the driver side door. "Maddie! I'm coming!"

Vlad found his way out of the back of the vehicle and quickly ran across his lab towards the two chambers as the Fenton's covered him. He quickly turned off both of their torcher and released Jazz first.

The glass broke, letting the girl fall into his arms. She looked up at him, her eyes showing a weak anger.

"Don't look at me like that." Vlad defended as he put her feet to the floor. "I'm the good guy this time."

"Sure." Jazz said, not sure is she believed him as she tried to balance on her own.

Vlad went over to Tucker and released him before helping Sam out of the chamber's wreckage. Vlad put Sam's arm over his shoulder and rushed back to the safety of the RV with Tucker and Jazz close behind. Vlad sat Sam down on the open door way of the RV before asking, "Where's Daniel and Cat?"

Sam tried to turn around to look for the wall on the other side of the RV only to have blood drip down into her eye.

"They're under all that." Tucker realize, seeing the bricks that had made up the wall now covering where the two were last seen.

"Jazz! The Fenton Thermos!" Jack called out, holding the cat-of-nine tails tight as Plasmius pulled against it.

Jazz found it in the RV as Vlad headed over to the debris. He started to move brick after brick only to get shocked as he laid a hand on the blue box.

"Tucker, Samantha, I need your help." Vlad called over the sound of Plasmius getting sucked into the thermos.

Tucker quickly put a band-aid on the cut on Sam's forehead before the two rushed over to Vlad.

"I can't touch the box." Vlad explained as he continued to pull bricks off Danny's future body.

Sam and Tucker worked on getting the box out, ducking periodically as stray green lasers flew over them.

"Daniel?" Vlad asked, for once wishing the boy would respond, only to be surprised as he looked at a Daniel closer to his own age.

Danny opened his green eyes but no emotion showed behind them.

"Dad." Cat's voice called out weakly as Sam and Tucker pulled at the box, freeing it completely.

Danny turned his neck to look at her, cracking heard as he moved. At the sight, his eyebrows increased and his teeth showed in anger. He turned back to looking at Dan before saying in a deep voice. "How dare you hurt my family!"

Danny, with Vlad's hand, stood up. He worked his way out of the bricks and back to solid ground, getting the attention of Dan and his appoints.

"Oh, Mr. Goodie-Two-Shoes is still alive." Dan laughed, shooting a plasma beam at the man.

Danny caught it and threw it down at the ground. "You've messed with my past too many times."

"What can I say, I just want to exist." Dan tried, smiling as he threw goo at his family, sticking them together.

"I'll never turn into you and you know it." Danny stated, shooting plasma at the evil entity.

"Danny, you're no match for me, even in your best condition!" Dan laughed, shooting the plasma back, knocking him to the ground.

"Danny!" Sam cried, held back by Tucker.

Danny looked up, struggling to hold himself up by his hands. Dan laughed at how the man looked before starting his ghostly wail. Danny quickly fought back with his own wail, the shockwaves beating back Dan's.

"Where's the thermos?" Cat asked, knowing both won't survive going like this.

Tucker looked around before finding it at Jazz's feet, her arms caught in goo. He ran over and grabbed it, falling. He quickly rolled and pointed it up at Dan, seeing evil was starting to win. Tucker quickly hit the button on the device and gained the white net shooting at Dan, sucking the ghost into the thermos just in time for Danny to drop down, his straight now gone.

Dan now gone, the goo disappeared from the Fenton's, freeing them.

A wisp flew out of older Danny's body, forming into Danny Fenton behind the brick pile.

Sam found the remote and freed Cat, letting the girl run straight to the ghost on the floor.

"Danny?" Jack asked, realizing he hadn't seen the boy the whole fight.

"Danny!?" Maddie cried, worried. She saw his foot beside the RV and ran over. She dropped down and pulled him close to her chest, hugging him.

"Ow…" Danny moaned, trying to get away from the hug but too weak to do much.

"Maddie Fenton." A voice said, getting the woman to turn around to see the older Danny Phantom standing with the help of Cat.

Maddie stood up, not sure what to expect. "Yes, ghost."

"Take care of those kids of yours. They saved my life." Danny said, weakly. He looked down at Cat and said, "Ok, sweetheart. Let's go home."

Cat waved, looking down at Danny lying behind Maddie before ripping off the medallion from her neck. It fell through her hand as the two disappeared before their eyes.

"Could someone explain what just happened here?" Maddie demanded.

"Mom." Danny's voice called out, filled with pain.

"We'll explain latter." Sam said, knelling down next to Danny as the boy fought the pain and tears. "We need to get Danny to a hospital."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Cat found herself holding all of her father's weight as they appeared in a hospital corridor. She looked up, only to see his eyes closed. She tried to reposition his weight so that only his legs were dragging on the floor.

Cat looked around, glad when she saw she was just outside the door to her father's human body. She struggled forward, the wounds from her battle still stinging but she tried to ignore them. She struggled around her father's body to open the door, seeing her black haired mother and a floating figure standing over the body in the bed.

"Cat? Did you-Danny!" her mother cried, rushing over to the girl to help her with the ghost's body. She helped her daughter lift the ghost up and the two brought it over to the body in the hospital bed. They laid it on top of his body, hoping Clockwork was right. The ghost fazed into the body below it, leaving the girls left to only wait and pray.

"Sam? Cat?" Danny's weak voice asked, getting smiles on the girls.

"I'm here, Danny." Sam said, gently running her fingers through his raven hair.

"Cat?"

"I'm good, Dad." Cat said, rubbing an arm as the bruises hid under her cloths.

"I need you to do me something, sweetheart." Danny started turning towards his daughter.

…

"Time travelers!" Jack exclaimed as the whole family along with Sam and Tucker stood around Danny's hospital bed.

"I'm not sure." Maddie said, thinking it through. "Though…"

"Can I come in?" a female voice asked, stopping Maddie as everyone turned towards the door. Cat walked in, this time not hiding the time medallion from Clockwork.

"Cat! How's your father doing?" Maddie asked, a hand on her hip as she still wasn't sure about the girl being a time traveler.

"You told them?" Cat asked, surprised as she stared at the four teens.

"That you're the daughter of the ghost boy about twenty years in the future." Maddie said, still not believing. "How do you look human's my question."

"My dad's ghost, my mom's human." Cat half lied. "And Dad's ok now, thanks."

"Why are you back here?" Jazz asked.

"Wanted to see how Danny was doing." Cat said, quickly looking at Sam and Tucker before taking in Danny's bruised body. His shoulders now bear as a cast surrounded his lower chest.

"A bit loopy now, really." Danny admitted, smiling up at the girl as she walked over to the bed side. "Pain killers."

Cat leaned back and asked Sam, "Could I talk to you outside for a minute?"

"Uh, sure." Sam said, the two leaving the room. Sam shut the door behind her and asked, "What is it?"

"I came back to ask if Danny needed me to take over his ghost duties until he gets better." Cat informed.

"Should you do that?" Sam asked.

"Clockwork said he wasn't supposed to get hurt so I've gotta keep everything running as it should be." Cat said.

"Makes sense." Sam said, only to stop as Maddie and Jack stepped into the hall.

"You two want some dinner?" Maddie asked. "We're running over to the Nasty Burger."

"Ok, thanks Mrs. Fenton." Sam said, the two nodding their head.

"Ok, we'll be back soon." Maddie said before leaving with her husband.

"Come on." Sam said, nodding towards the door.

The two walked back in, shutting the door behind them.

"So?" Jazz asked, wanting to know what they talked about.

"I'm here to help you with ghost fighting while Danny's down." Cat informed.

"Be my guest." Danny said, looking at the girl. "I won't be able to do anything physical for a month or so. I've been wondering if these three could do it on their own."

"Hey!" Tucker exclaimed.

"Tuck." Danny smiled at his friend to show he meant it as a joke. A thought hit him, making him turn to Cat. "Evil me said something about both my kids. What did he mean?"

"I…he was talking about my brother." Cat admitted, figuring they should know. "The doctors think he was born with too much ghost DNA and not enough human DNA."

"Is he-?" Sam tried to ask, not sure if she really wanted to know.

"Sort of." Cat admitted, scratching the back of her neck as she thought about how to describe it. "He was born all ghost so technically…"

"So where are you going to stay?" Jazz asked, hoping to change the subject.

"Clockwork found me a realm that's not being used by a ghost right now. I've already got it stocked with food from my own time and locked so no ghost can get in." Cat said, pulling out a set of keys from her jean pockets to show them. "Gotta make sure I don't do anything to cause a butterfly effect."

"Butterfly effect?" Danny asked.

"You know; how cheating on the C.A.T. lead you to be demonic?" Cat asked, getting nods and a sigh from the room. "That's the butterfly effect. Something so small that can change the future."

"Is that why it's called the butterfly effect?" Tucker asked.

"No, the story that explains the theory has a butterfly get killed that changes the man's present." Jazz explained.

"Who wants dinner?" a nurse sang as she walked in with a tray of food. She sat it down on a wheeled table and rolled it over Danny's lap. "Do you need help sitting up?"

Danny tried to do it himself, only to cringe. He laid back and asked, "Please?"

The nurse found the remote and pushed the bed up to a sitting position.

"So what'd you get to eat?" Tucker asked as the nurse left.

Danny lifted up the cover to see a small container of soup, a three container plate with carrots, scalloped potatoes, and chicken. On the side sat an orange pop, apple juice, and ginger ale.

"Who want's my ginger ale?" Danny asked, putting the small can off the tray and onto the table.

"I'll take it." Tucker said, taking the drink.

"How are you surviving here?" Cat asked, looking at the boy drinking. "Even in my time you have problems in…well, here."

"Don't remind him." Sam said, "I have to walk him out with a paper bag over his head.

"I have gotten better." Tucker defended. "Just be thankful you never had to spend a whole day with some old dude in a hospital."

"You are lucky to have a single room." Sam said, looking at the boy eating.

"We got Nasty Burger!" Jack bellowed, barging into the room with bags from the eatery.

Maddie followed her husband with two more bags in her hands. "As long as he didn't eat all the fries."

"I can't help it. They taste so good." Jack defended, a smile on his face.

Author's note: Sorry I don't comment on my stories like most people do. Of course Danny Phantom is not mine (I really thought that was a given since I'm on a sight called FANfiction….oh well.) I figured I'd put up a chapter today since it's my birthday today. (yes I'm a day and ten years younger than the release date of DP.)

Danny- wait that means you're only four years younger than me?

Me- *shrugs* I guess. *turns away and pulls some weird faces as I hold in a fangirl screem*

Door gets knocked down and almost crushes us.

Sam- Get away from him! He's MINE!

Me- Read and Review please and saveee meeeeeeeeeee!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"It's good to be home." Danny said, smiling as he walked into the house with his family.

"I'll bring your stuff up to your room." Maddie said, sitting the clear hospital bag on the floor of the living room.

"Thanks Mom." Danny said, his shirt showing the brace underneath. He headed up to his room only to see his closet door open and his cloths being shifted.

"Um, can I help you?" Danny asked, closing his bed room door.

Cat appeared in the closet doorway, her cheeks red. "Sorry, I was looking for a backup of your costume. That way, people won't be seeing a girl took over your job."

"I have some, but they're not in the closet." Danny admitted, a smile on his face. He walked over to his bed and knelt down beside it. He put a hand inside his mattress and pulled out a couple of spare costumes. "Anywhere else and Mom would find them."

"I checked in the mattress." Cat said, taking the two costumes.

"I keep them intangible and invisible." Danny explained. "I've found out that if a ghost hides something like that than only he can find it."

"Oh, cool. I never knew it would stay invisible and all after you let go if it." Cat admitted.

"Ya, but don't do anything that'll make me regret telling you." Danny said, eyeing the girl. "Oh, is my evil self…?"

"He's back under Clockwork's watch, this time more protection is being used." Cat nodded.

"Good."

"Danny, who are you talking to?" Maddie asked, opening the door to see only her son sitting on his bed next to his laptop.

"A friend on line." Danny lied.

Cat floated in the room, invisible, as she watched her grandma took care of her dad. She smiled, glad she was able to know both her Mom and Dad on a level most kids never get to. She floated upwards into the attic and became visible as she walked over to the purple door on the wall. She put her hand on the door and closed her eyes, telling the door to become invisible and intangible to all but her. When she opened her eyes, the door was there but was see-through as if it really wasn't. She opened the door and went into her ghost room, shutting the door behind her.

"Clockwork, why couldn't I tell them the truth?" Cat asked as she gripped the medallion around her neck.

"Because they shouldn't know why you're really in this time." Clockwork's voice said, coming from the medallion. "Danny became my responsibility since I gave him a second chance and with these new threats on his life, neither you nor I can risk anything happening to him."

"Who sent these threats?" Cat asked as she laid out her dad's costumes on her bed. She started to undress herself as Clockwork explained.

"One is from your dad's ex-girlfriend from Dan Phantom's timeline." Clockwork said. "Valarie Gray. She has threatened to find a way to kill Danny to prevent what happened."

"I thought you said that timeline no longer existed."

"I've been working on merging your line and that line but imperfections do occur."

Cat put on her Dad's more plain ghost costume as she listened. She turned to look at herself in the full length mirror and laughed at how big the suit was on her thirteen year old body.

"What's so funny?" Clockwork asked, not being able to see out of respect for her privacy.

"Hold on. I need to shift my form." Cat said, closing her eyes to feel the cloth around her. She felt herself grow taller, loosing what feminine looks she had started to gain. She opened her eyes to see her Dad, at age fourteen, looking back at her.

"That's a powerful ability you possess, Cat." Clockwork said.

"I know." Cat said, her voice the only give away she really wasn't Danny. "Mom's told me I shouldn't use it too much so Dad's enemies won't know about it. What was the other threat?"

"Go back to Danny." Clockwork said, ignoring the question. "He's now free and is hoping to warn you of this age's villains."

"Alright, Clockwork." Cat said, knowing he wasn't going to give her anything else as she unzipped the front of the costume to place the medallion under the cloths. She walked out of the room and flew down to Danny's room, becoming visible only after she double checked he was alone.

"So, what do you think?" Cat asked, getting Danny's eyes up from his laptop.

Danny almost jumped in surprise. "Whoa, you look just like me. How?"

"I can change my appearance." Cat admitted, changing back to being human with the normal white ring. "I mean, more than just human to ghost. I just can't change my voice. But this will give you more chances to prove you're not Danny Phantom to your parents."

"Right." Danny nodded. "I'm glad you came by though." He turned the screen towards her to let her see. "I need to give you a rundown of all my enemies."

"That would be nice." Cat said, knelling on the floor next to the bed to see the computer better. "I remember you saying that Skul-Tech were once two ghosts, right?"

"Ya, Skulker, and Technus." Danny started, pulling up both their files.

…

"Valerie Gray, well, she's a bit of a tough one to explain." Danny's voice said, replaying from the medallion as Danny Phantom's ghost patrolled the town with Sam and Tucker in close vicinity with the Fenton Phones. "She's always after Phantom's butt, but because she's human, she doesn't know about my powers."

Cat paused the recording and touched the phone in her ear. "Sam, Tucker, is there anything you can tell me about Valerie?"

"Well, I don't know if Danny mentioned it, but she's working for Vlad." Tucker informed, rolling through the street on his scooter.

"Got that." Cat said, nodding. "He also said she doesn't know Vlad's evil. I remember something about how they dated."

"Almost dated." Sam corrected, gripping her handle bars more than necessary.

"It's weird to think of him even dating." Cat laughed. "Anyway, does she have a weakness?"

"Her dad." Tucker said. "He hates her hunting ghosts."

"Anything else?" Cat asked only to receive silence.

"All things considered, she's really good at ghost hunting." Sam admitted.

"Whoa." Cat stopped, her ghost sense directing her down. "Ghost party at the pier."

"We're on our way." Tucker said as Cat flew down only to find the Box Ghost was all it was.

"Have you now realized how terrifying I can be!" the Box Ghost cried as he leaned into the manikin he was tormenting.

"You control boxes." Cat said, making herself known to the ghost. "It's really not that scary."

"So you say now! Beware of my plastic props of doom!" the Box Ghost cried, controlling the boxes so they could fly towards her.

Cat quickly flew around to avoid the boxes and make her way over to him, grabbing his shoulders as she used her force to throw him into the wall.

"Props of doom?" Cat asked, keeping him pinned to the wall as she waited for Tucker to arrive with the Fenton Thermos.

"You know, ghost to ghost, your voice sounds funny." The Box Ghost pointed out.

"Puberty." Cat shrugged.

"Here you go, Danny!" Tucker called, throwing the thermos towards Cat as the two entered the warehouse.

Cat caught it and smiled at the Box Ghost before quickly forcing him inside. She turned towards the two, the smile still on her face. "This is fun!"

"What, don't you normally fight ghosts?" Sam asked as Cat went ahead and strapped the thermos to her back.

"Not really." Cat admitted. "I end up be-friending ghosts mostly."

"That seems a bit of a rip-off." Sam admitted.

"Naw, I convince the ghosts I'm friends with to work with Dad instead of being enemies. Cat informed. "Come on, let's finish patrolling."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"It's been almost a week and no sign of her attack, much less whatever the other thing…" Cat mumbled to herself as she was folding her cloths right after coming home from the laundry mat.

"Who attacking?"

"Ah!" Cat cried, her fist going up, green and ready, as she turned towards the door only to drop her arm and roll her eyes. "Danny! How'd you find the door?"

"You've got it invisible to humans." Danny laughed, walking in and closing the door behind him. "Don't worry, it took me some time to get it right too."

"Sorry about the door being in your attic." Cat said, going back to folding her cloths. "Clockwork thought it would be best."

"No, it's fine." Danny said, smiling. He looked at her cloths, his cheeks reddening as he noticed her underwear. He sat down on a part of the bed not being used for her cloths and asked, "Who were you talking about?"

"That goes under I'm not allowed to tell." Cat admitted, folding a shirt. "Sorry."

"You've got a lot of black." Danny noticed, changing the subject to have something to talk about.

"I'm an Emo Refined. It's in-between goth, emo, and nerd." Cat explained. "In short we wear black, like dark stuff and anime, but we don't cut ourselves. Some of the group used to cut but don't anymore."

"I'm guessing Emo Refined isn't all that popular, huh?" Danny asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not really. Some friends of mine came up with it last year, so it's something only we do." Cat admitted, putting her cloths away in her dresser. She turned to him and asked, "So, what's up? Man that's sounds so old."

"I was wondering if you wanted me to teach you so ghost tricks." Danny admitted, smirking at her comment as he stood up. "Sam and Tucker mentioned how you don't fight much."

"You've still got a couple of weeks before you should be doing anything like that." Cat pointed out. "The doc said you were close to snapping your back."

"Why I'm wearing this brace." Danny pointed out, hitting the plastic under his shirt. "That's why I thought I could try and explain how to do it."

"Well…" Cat said, thinking. "Ok, alright. I should be fighting like you anyway."

"Ok, Sam and Tucker are getting my course set up in the basement so we can find where you are." Danny explained.

"What about your parents?"

"Uh, parents are at a meeting that serves dinner and Jazz left a while ago with some friends." Danny said, walking towards the door. "We've got the house to ourselves for a while."

"Ok, give me a moment. I wanna use my own ghost form." Cat said, picking up her costume from a table in the room.

Danny nodded before leaving her room. He headed downstairs and entered the basement as Sam pushed a button on the remote in her hand to retract rings into the ceiling.

"She coming?" Tucker asked, putting the list he normally uses for Danny's practice on a clip board.

"Ya, she wanted to change back to her own costume." Danny explained, sitting down behind his friends.

"What does she call her ghost song thing?" Tucker asked, looking up from the paper.

Danny and Sam shrugged their shoulders, not sure. "I'll have to go ghost so we can see how it works, though." Danny figured.

"And we'll have to test her morphing ability." Sam reminded. "Does she have a ghostly wail?"

"I haven't developed one." Cat said as she walked down the stairs, her brown hair held back by barrettes. "So what do I do for this test?"

"First is agility." Tucker said. "Basically don't hit or get hit. Make your way from the door to the portal wall and back."

"Alright." Cat said, gulping as she prepared herself. She closed her eyes and allowed the white light appear at her waist. As it separated it showed her wearing a jumpsuit designed on a more feminine side of Danny's own. Her feet were dressed in white boots, black taking over up to her thighs where white took over up to her waist giving it a crooked belt-like look. Her hands had gloves designed in white that showed black where her fingers were. Her chest gave the appearance that a white shirt covered her. Her white hair was back up in its normally messy pony tail.

"Ready. Set." Sam started. She pushed the button on the remote as she said. "Go!"

Cat found herself dodging lasers, darts, and a cardboard ghost. A wall fell from the ceiling, forcing her to go intangible so she could continue in her momentum forward. She finally found herself at the far wall and turned around to find rings swinging from the ceiling and walls. She quickly went through each one, making it back to the start.

She landed on her feet, almost sliding a foot before stopping. She knelt over to catch her breath before asking, "So, how'd I do?"

"Compared to Danny? You're just under his normal score." Tucker said. He pulled out a speed gun from his book bag and smiled at the girl as she stood straight. "Next is speed."

"Do you want my top speed or just the best I can do in this small lab?" Cat asked, smiling at the boy.

"Top speed would be cool." Danny pointed out, his arms stretched back as he watched.

"Ok, point that gun towards the middle of the room." Cat said, floating upwards. "I'll be back sooner than you'll expect."

The three friends watched as she flew out of the basement, Tucker doing as she asked.

"I wonder how far she's got to go out to get to her top speed?" Sam wondered out loud.

"We'll ask when she-whoa!" Danny started only for a rush of wind to blow all their hair towards the portal.

"194 miles an hour." Tucker gasped, eyeing the gun's screen.

"I think I could've been a racecar driver if I hadn't been born a ghost." Cat said as she appeared from the wall next to the portal. "What's next?"

"Aim and coordination." Sam said, the remote in her hand again. "Shoot ghosts, not humans. GO!"

Cat heard a click as machinery started up and a green blob-like ghost cut-outs popped up. In the end, only one out of ten humans lost their heads.

"Ok, how about overshadowing?" Tucker asked.

"Who wants to volunteer?" Cat asked.

Tucker sat the clipboard down on the table. "Let's get it over."

Cat smiled before going inside her father's best friend. "Hi, I'm Tucker and man, am I glad I no longer write that with an F in cursive!" Cat said, making Tucker move a bit to show she had control of his rotary movements as well.

Danny and Sam laughed a little as Cat came out, herself smiling.

"I wouldn't've done it so long if someone had just told me I had my T's and F's swapped." Tucker defended, crossing his arms over his chest.

"It's ok." Cat tried, "I still get C and S mixed up in speech."

"Ok." Sam said, still snickering as she picked up the clipboard. "Let's see you disappear."

Cat did as asked, vanishing from their sight.

"Perfect." Sam commended, checking that off as Cat reappeared.

"So how about your morphing?" Tucker asked.

"I call it Phantom Fitting. Morphing sounds too much like Amorpho." Cat said, getting confused looks from the three. "He's a ghost you'll meet soon."

"Isn't Phantom Fitting a bit long though?" Sam asked.

"I thought it was a good name, since I came up with it when I was six." Cat admitted.

"So how does it work?" Danny asked.

"I think about who I want to be and that's it." Cat shrugged. "It's not all that difficult." Cat closed her eyes and before their eyes she changed into Sam, her costume adjusting to her new height.

"How'd your cloths stay together?" Danny asked as Sam stood staring at her copy.

"It's made from some weirdo elastic my grandmas created." Cat explained as she went back to herself. "Really I was surprised they got together to create it since they were still at each other's neck at that time."

"Nice." Sam admitted, thinking of something.

"So, how does that ghost song work?" Danny asked, standing up.

"I normally use it to stop another ghost from moving. I've learned I can convince ghosts to move in directions if I change pitches." Cat explained.

"Do it to me." Danny ordered, going ghost.

"Okay." Cat said, not sure. She started singing the same tune they had heard back in Vlad's lab only to see Danny's eyes dilate. Cat changed pitches as Danny started to walk towards the portal.

Cat sang it backwards, getting Danny to walk in reverse. He stopped back in front of the girl as she stopped singing before dropping down to her hands and knees panting.

Danny shook his head to clear his mind, his eyes back to normal as he looked down only to see Cat as worn out as he normally is after his wail. Her human black shirt now showing through her ghost form along with her bare arms. "Let's take a break."

"It takes a lot out." Cat admitted, trying to stand up, getting help from Danny. Danny changed back to human as he helped her sit down in the chair he had been sitting in earlier.

"It looks like his ghostly wail and your ghost song do the same to you." Tucker realized.

"And I didn't even use my most powerful song." Cat admitted, turning fully human as she looked up at the three.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked, seeing how worn out she was now.

"I can destroy a ghost if I sing another tune."

"I'm glad you didn't sing it than." Danny said, his eyes big.

"It's an ultimate weapon that takes a lot of energy and I've only had to use it once." Cat explained. "Of course I accidently used it once when I gained it. I ended up destroying a newly forming proto-plasum grandma was creating."

"You have any other powers?" Tucker asked.

"Well, I've seen one power Dad do that I've been practicing." Cat admitted. "Creating copies of myself."

"I can help you with that." Danny nodded, proud of himself. "I just finally perfected that. Have you learned how to make a shield out of your plasma?"

"No."

"Then we'll work on both after you get your energy back." Danny said, leaning against the table. "You said Mom taught you to shoot?"

"And some jujitsu." Cat nodded.

"It's weird to think everyone knows about your powers." Tucker admitted, looking at his friend.

"Well, do you really think you'd be able to keep it a secret forever?" Cat asked. "It's a wonder how Grandma never found out until you told her."

"At least you say I tell her." Danny admitted, not seeing his daughter rub the back of her neck as she bit her bottom lip.

"And not like last time when everyone found out." Sam pointed out.

"Last time?" Cat asked, only to the story to find its way back to her. "Oh, you mean with the Reality Gauntlet, right?"

"Ya, that time." Danny remembered. "How you feeling?"

"Much better, thanks." Cat nodded.

"Alright than, get up and go ghost. We'll work on your shield first." Danny said, strangling up.

…

"There's his house." A dark skinned woman said, stopping a few feet from Fenton Works. "It's been a while since any of this was standing."

She looked down at her watch as a couple of teens passed the woman vaguely remembered. She knew they wouldn't recognize her that her hair was in a military crew cut and she now was in her thirties. She dropped her arm as she continued on with her plan. She had to destroy Danny Fenton before he became Dan Phantom.

…

Cat closed her eyes, remembering what Danny had just told her as she concentrated on creating a clone of herself.

"Hey, did I just hear the door?" Sam asked, stopping Cat.

"I'll go check it out." Danny said, disappearing from their sight. Danny floated up the stairs, finding nothing out of place as he went through the kitchen. He floated into the living room and was about to give up until the sound of a gun warming up stopped him.

"I can see you, ghost boy." A female voice said.

Danny turned around to see future Valerie, a visor over her eyes and a gun pointed straight at him. "Valerie!" Danny exclaimed, becoming visible. "How'd you get here?"

"None of your business. Now die!" Valerie demanded, starting to shoot at him.

"Dad!" Cat cried, her ghost form shooting out from the kitchen. She created a green plasma shield as she protected Danny from the purple ray.

Cat found herself flying passed, colliding with the couch. She got up and shot towards Valerie, not wanting to harm her but just scare her away.

"What, Danny, letting your little pet ghost fight your battles now?" Valerie asked, shooting at the girl.

"I am NOT his pet!" Cat growled. "I'm his Daughter!" Cat flew at the woman, tackling her down to the ground.

"How are you his daughter?" Valerie asked, the two locked in a hand grip as Cat pushed down. "He's a monster!"

"He's not a monster." Cat growled, her hands glowing green to hurt Valerie.

"Ow!" Valerie exclaimed, kicking Cat off of her.

Cat corrected her balance, floating in the air before looking back at the woman only to see a gun pointed at her. "Don't you get it!? You're not in the same timeline you left!" Cat tried, hoping Valerie would at least pause.

"How is that possible?" Valerie asked, her gun still pointed at the girl.

"A ghost called Clockwork, have you heard of him?" Cat asked, keeping her hands where the woman could see.

Valerie nodded her head, her gun still not moving away.

"He prevented your timeline, but because of the damage Dan caused to your line, not everything has merged with my line." Cat tried to explain.

"That doesn't even make sense!" Valerie refused, shaking her head. She looked determinedly at Cat and enforced, "Danny will always turn evil! It's my job to prevent that!"

"Then how do you explain me!?" Cat asked, only to find herself dodging lasers.

"You're just some freak of nature! Just like Danny! And since that's the case, you should die too." Valerie said, a smile on her face as she shot one final blast. The laser hit Cat square in the chest, sending her flying into the wall, her eyes closed. She fell to the floor, not responding as Valerie walked closer.

"Cat!" Danny's voice cried out, hopping to wake his daughter.

Author's Note: sorry about it being so long and full of info. I wanted to show what all Cat could do and actually have something Danny teach her work. Also Valerie's fight is a bit….issued to even me but I still wanted to add her in to the story. Trust me, I am getting better. (On paper this story's already up to chapter 14 and it get really good by then so I'm getting better at least I think I am)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Cat slowly opened her eyes, shaking her head to clear her vision only to see Valerie coming at her with weapon in hand. Cat struggled up to her feet and looked over at Danny, Sam, and Tucker. "Get out." Cat ordered, her voice cracking.

"Cat." Danny called, stepping forwards only for Sam to grip his arm.

Cat turned back to Valerie and started to sing loudly. It was a tune the three hadn't heard before, convincing the three to leave the house through the backdoor.

Valerie lowered her gun as an explosion came from the lab below them. She looked at Cat, not sure what the girl was doing only to have the gun in her hand start shaking. She dropped it only for it to explode before hitting the floor. She quickly threw off the pack on her back, realizing something in her guns were reacting to the song. Something on her wrist exploded, getting her to cradle her right arm only to have her pack blow up at her feet, knocking her away.

Cat fell to her knees, her song ending as she transformed back to human. She dropped to her hands, at the mercy of Valerie.

"Val, believe me." Cat tried as Valerie stood up, her costume's leg was shredded and blood was dripping from her wrist. "Dan… no longer…. exists in time."

"You _are_ just like Danny." Valerie gasped, not expecting her idea to be a reality.

"Cat!" Danny cried, running in to help his daughter. He knelt down to help the girl up to her feet. Sam rushed in after Danny and put herself on Cat's other side so they could hold her weight.

"Valerie, listen to her." Tucker tried, looking at the older woman. "We just fought Dan with a good older Daniel on our side. Dan Phantom lives outside of time now. This Danny doesn't turn into him."

"How is that possible?" Valerie asked, still cradling her right arm.

"We should be asking how you still exist like this." Sam pointed out.

"I tried to explain." Cat tried, her head down so her voice was muffled.

"Merge with your time." Valerie repeated, confused "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Clockwork said he was trying to merge the two time lines." Cat tried to explain, raising her head to look Valerie in the eyes. "Because Dan lives outside of time Clockwork's had some problems getting the two time lines to merge."

"But why is it taking him so long if he's the master of time?" Valerie asked, confused and not sure what to believe but now rendered weaponless.

"Maybe one of us is supposed to witness this for our future?" Cat shrugged, "How should I know, I'm just a massager and protector. I do know that once you finally do merge, you'll have a better life."

"Really?" Valerie asked, only to have herself fade away in front of their eyes. She waved at them before disappearing completely.

The four noticed as the burn marks in the walls and couch also disappeared, as if the fight had never happened. The only proof was how exhausted Cat was.

Sam and Danny helped her sit down on the sofa before sitting next to her, Tucker sitting in the chair adjacent to them.

"So she's the "she" you were talking about?" Danny figured.

"Ya." Cat nodded. "I'm really wondering if Clockwork is just doing all this to test me."

"You do have a point." Tucker thought out loud. "Dan was supposed to be under his watch and yet Vlad was able to sneak him out. And with Dan no longer in time and will never exist, Val shouldn't still hate Dan for ruining the world."

"So what's next?" Sam asked, looking at the girl.

"No clue." Cat admitted, sitting up better as her strength returned. "Clockwork didn't tell me."

"I guess we've just got to wait and see." Tucker sighed.

"What was that song you did?" Danny asked.

"It destroys anything with ecto-energy." Cat explained. "That's the song that can destroy ghosts."

"I don't think it'd hurt my human self." Danny said, worried.

"Ya it would. You still have ecto-plasma in your blood." Cat said as a shiver ran through her.

"How you feeling?" Sam asked, thinking the girl wanted to get off the subject.

"Better, but I need to rest." Cat said. "Hey Danny, do you have any jelly beans?"

"Ya, I'll go get them." Danny said, jumping up and hurrying upstairs.

"Jelly beans?" Tucker asked, confused.

"It's weird and I don't get it, but they're the best thing to eat when recovering ecto-energy." Cat explained.

"Hasn't Mrs. Fenton tested it?" Sam asked.

Cat shrugged as Danny came down with bags of different jelly beans, dropping more than ten begs on the coffee table.

"Dude! You've got more jelly beans than the Easter bunny!" Tucker exclaimed, eyeing the bags.

"You didn't have to bring your whole collection." Cat said, snickering as she found a bag already opened.

"I didn't know what brand you liked." Danny admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I think I will always like Mom's homemade ones really." Cat snickered before she threw a couple in her mouth.

"Your Mom home makes jelly beans?" Tucker asked, surprised. "I thought you came from the future, not the past."

"Well, why do people in this time still bake cookies?" Cat asked, defending her mom. "It's the same thing."

The sound of the door unlocking froze the four, Cat going invisible along with the opened bag of jelly beans as Jazz walked in.

"Hey Danny, Sam, Tu-what's with your collection of jelly beans doing out?" Jazz started, only to stop still in the doorway. She quickly shut the door behind her as she asked, "Did a ghost attack?"

Cat reappeared, still munching on the jelly beans in hand, getting Jazz to jump. "Sorry. I was practicing and over did it." Cat lied, thinking Jazz really didn't need the truth. Danny glared over at her, getting a silent "what" from the girl.

"You didn't have to go invisible." Jazz said, confused.

"We weren't sure who it was." Sam explained.

"Hey, I'm going to take a nap for a bit." Cat said, rolling the empty part of the bag back up and clipping it before sitting it back with Danny's pile. She stood up and started up the stairs before calling down, "Call if a ghost appears."

"If not, I'll wake you for dinner." Danny called up at the girl as she disappeared from sight.

Jazz looked down at her brother and smiled, "She's a lucky kid."

"Why?" Danny asked, not sure why Jazz was smiling like that.

"Cause of her dad." Jazz tried to point out.

"I figured I'd make her unlucky." Danny admitted, leaning his head on his hands held up by his knees.

"What do you mean?" Tucker asked, surprised. "From what we've seen of your now future self, he's a real hero."

"But she's half ghost, and to add on to it, she said everyone knows a halfa's her dad so I'm sure she gets some junk from her school." Danny ranted.

"Danny, stop." Sam said, shaking her head. "You're doing what you always do."

"Huh?"

"You've been worrying about this since she appeared, haven't you?" Sam asked. Not waiting for an answer, she continued. "I know you have, but you shouldn't. If you want to know the truth, you could ask her, but I think she would count herself lucky to have you as a dad."

"I'm on Sam's side, dude." Tucker said, putting his hands behind his head. "Just relax. That's what you're supposed to be doing anyway."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Danny phased himself up into the attic as down stairs Jazz was working on preparing dinner. He looked around, his eyes glowing green to help him locate the door handle. He walked into the room, only to find himself smiling at the sight of the girl in bed. He went over to the side of the bed, about to wake her up, only to stop. In her arms was a worn and old Danny Phantom plushy.

"Come on, wake up sweetie." Danny said, gently shaking her shoulder. He surprised himself calling her sweetie but then realized he couldn't help it. This girl was his daughter, even if not in the present, he still felt a strong connection. "Dinner time, come on."

"Five more minutes, Daddy." Cat mumbled, clutching the Phantom doll tighter.

Danny snickered at her calling him Daddy before he said, "Come on, Jazz wants to know if you'll eat with us since Mom and Dad are gone."

Cat slowly opened her eyes before sitting up and stretching. She looked at him and sighed, "Ok, but only cause I'm tired of eating alone."

"I do have a question." Danny said, pointing at the doll still in her arms.

She looked down at it to realize what he was asking. "Oh, ya, Kenny still thinks it's strange too, but this was my first stuffed animal even if it is just you in your ghost form."

"It's kinda cute." Danny admitted, smiling at the girl. The smile disappeared as he asked, "Who's Kenny?"

"My best friend since I was three." Cat informed, smiling up at the boy. "Don't worry, I don't have a boyfriend. Yet."

"Is he the one that knows your half ghost?" Danny asked as she stood up only to freeze mid way.

Cat continued to stand up so she could look at Danny. "Jazz told you, huh?"

"Ya, she did." Danny said, smiling. He headed for the door and finished, "Come downstairs. We're having lasagna."

"Give me a minute. I know my hair's a mess." Cat said, walking over to her dresser.

"Can I ask you something?" Danny asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Shoot." Cat said, working on getting a big knot out of her short hair.

"Uhm, how do the kids at your school deal with me being your dad?" Danny asked.

Cat snickered before answering. "If you're wondering if I get bullied for it, no I don't. I've only dealt with one bully and that was more because he didn't like me being me. Some people think it's cool that my dad's the world famous Danny Phantom, but really, most don't care."

"So, you're doing well in school?" Danny asked, a bit happier.

"Ya, I don't count myself popular, but I like where I am." Cat said, getting frustrated with her hair. "Can you see if you can get this stupid knot out?"

Danny took the brush from her and did his best to not pull at her head as he started to fight the knot. "Have you had any problems with being the ghost boy's daughter?"

"Once." Cat said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I knew it." Danny grimmest. "What?"

"You're an over bearing father." Cat said, rolling her eyes even though she knew he couldn't see. "I remember Steven's birthday last year his older brother was smoking. I got, like, three feet close and you appeared out of nowhere."

"Sorry." Danny apologized, his shoulder's slumping. He finally unknotted her hair and handed back the brush.

"Well, after that we talked and you promised you wouldn't at least make yourself known if you were following me." Cat explained, putting the brush back before walking over to the door. "That was the best we could agree on."

"You know that just means I love you." Danny tried, following her out of the room only to find Jazz standing in the attic.

"I was trying to tell you two dinner's ready." Jazz said, not sure what to think since the two came straight through the wall. "Is her room…?"

"It's invisible to humans." Cat explained, the sound of a door closing gave Jazz more confidence in herself.

"Ok." Jazz said, nodding but still not used to ghost powers.

Cat headed down the ladder first, leaving Jazz to look at Danny. "Did you ask her?"

"Ya, I watch over her too much." Danny said, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Translation: you worry too much." Jazz laughed as Danny looked down the hole and saw Cat was off the ladder.

"I can't help it if I worry about my family and friends." Danny said, heading down the ladder himself.

"Cat, don't you count yourself lucky to have Danny as your dad?" Jazz asked down at the girl on the second floor.

"Who wouldn't?" Cat replied as Danny stepped off the ladder so Jazz could go down. Cat quickly placed her arms around him in a hug, surprising him. "Really, I'm a Daddy's girl."

Jazz looked over her shoulder and couldn't help but laugh at Danny and Cat. "You two are cute."

Cat let go as Jazz landed on the carpet and put the ladder back up into the ceiling.

"So you're really not mad at me watching you invisibly?" Danny asked, surprised as the three teens headed downstairs.

"Not really. I mean, it's annoying and I really don't want you hanging around invisible on my first date or anything." Cat admitted. "But I said we talked it out and really everything's cool."

Danny smiled, glad his future self had a good relationship with his daughter. Though in the back of his mind, he still wanted to know who her mom was. Danny quickly shook his head, glad he was following the two as they entered the kitchen to see Jazz's reheating skills so they didn't see him. He shouldn't know too much about his future. He smiled again as a realization finally hit him. He no longer had to worry about one thing. He no longer turned into Dan.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"He's making a miraculous recovery." Dr. Knight said to the two parents wearing hazmat suits. "I didn't expect him to be this far into his recovery for at least three months."

"Does that mean I can keep the brace off?" Danny asked, sitting on the examination bed with his shirt and brace sitting next to him.

"I'd rather if you kept it on for another week, just to finish the month out." The doctor admitted. He checked his papers before continuing." You are a really lucky kid, Danny. Any closer to your back and you'd probably be paralyzed from at least the waist down."

"So he'll be fine?" Jack confirmed.

"As long as he keeps away from heavy work for one more week, I think so." Dr. Knight nodded. "Has he finished the bottle of pain killers?"

Danny put the plastic brace around his chest and quickly velcroed the device back on as he listened. He really wasn't surprised that his body was almost back to his level of normal.

"I think he has one more days' worth." Maddie informed as Danny put his white shirt back on.

"I don't think he'll need them anymore because of how rapid he's healed, but if you'd want, I can give you a prescription for more." The doctor informed.

"I don't think I need them." Danny said, putting his two cents in.

"You sure?" Maddie asked, worry in her eyes as she looked at her boy.

Danny nodded his head, giving his mom a look that made Maddie remember back when he was a little boy.

Maddie turned back to the doctor and asked, "Could we still have the prescription just in case?"

"Sure, Mrs. Fenton." Dr. Knight said, nodding. "I'll go and get it filled for you." The doctor left the room, leaving the Fenton's alone.

…

Cat looked down as she invisibly watched her dad and grandparents finish with Danny's checkup. She knew Danny knew she was there since he would periodically look up at her direction, but she had told him back when she took over his Phantom duties that she would have to follow him around. She covered her mouth to make her stop laughing as she remembered telling him.

*Flashback*

"You're sure you don't mind me ghosting you?" Cat asked, sitting next to Danny on his bed.

"Ghosting?" Jazz asked from where she stood by the door.

"It's video gamer's term." Sam informed.

"Ya, it's normally when a player's been killed and he's watching invisibly until the next round starts." Tucker explained.

"You're not going to watch me when I'm…" Danny started to ask, looking at the girl with a grossed out expression.

"What?" Cat asked only for it to make sense as to what he meant. "Ewww! No!" Cat exclaimed, leaning away with her arm up in defense. "You're still my dad!"

"I'm sure someone wouldn't mind." Tucker mumbled with a smile on his face.

"What!?" Sam asked, her hand in a fist.

"Nothing! Nothing!" Tucker said, holding up his hands for protection.

Jazz and Cat found themselves laughing at the scene before them, Danny just as clueless as he was before the comment.

*End Flashback*

Cat came back to the present just as the three were walking out of the doctor's office. She was about to follow them into the Ghost Assault Vehicle when a buzz from her pocket stopped her. She flew through the walls and found the back of the building before answering the call.

"Creepy Ghost Monkey Think!" Sam's voice cried into her ear. "Down by the park!"

"Got it." Cat said quickly before closing the old device. She stashed it in her pocket and quickly flew into the G.A.V. to tap Danny three times on his shoulder.

Danny turned to see nothing and nodded, knowing three taps meant "ghost gotta go"

Cat was gone after seeing his nods, making it to the park in record time. As soon as she passed the gate, her ghost sense went off, telling her it was towards her right.

"Hey! Danny Phantom's here!" a cheer called up, getting Cat to look down as she passed over a small crowed that had run from the ghost.

Cat waved before going for the "creepy ghost monkey-thing" and Sam. She found the goth standing behind a tree and landed.

"Danny?" Sam asked, not for the first time she found herself fearing her friend was here and not his daughter.

"Got one more week. Where is it?" Cat informed, a sigh coming from Sam before she pointed behind Cat.

Cat turned around to see why the goth had described it creepy. It looked on the verge of becoming a zombie with its muscles visible, ripping away from the fur and bones poking out a various places.

The beast roared towards Cat and Sam, forcing the two down to the ground.

Cat recovered her balance and shot an ecto-blast back, hitting the ghost in the shoulder.

The monkey just shook its head, the shoulder now pushed back as if it was dislocated. The monkey looked her in the eyes before charging, with a limp, right for her and Sam.

"Sam!" Cat cried, grabbing the girl before dodging away as the monkey slammed into the tree.

Sam closed her eyes and felt the world twirl around a bit before coming back to her senses. She looked up, finding herself upside down. She rolled over, surprised to see an angry look she was used to seeing on Danny's face but not when worn by Cat. Cat was shooting blast after blast at the monkey, ripping its arms from it.

"Cat!" Sam cried, surprised to see such violence from the girl. "CAT!"

Cat stopped firing, surprised at hearing her name. She turned towards Sam, her expression hard to read. Across from her, the monkey fell to the ground, close to being sent to oblivion.

Cat looked down at her hands, still glowing green from the fight. She looked back at her appoint, surprised at the damage she had done to the creature. Cat found herself backing away in fear.

Sam quickly pulled out her Fenton Thermos and caught the ghost. She stood up so she could look Cat in the face.

"I'm turning into a monster." Cat stumbled out, her hands finally stopped glowing.

"No you're not." Sam said, putting a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Why not? I should've stopped before it…it…" Cat's voice cracked, stopping as tears fell down her cheeks.

Sam found herself staring. She had never seen Danny cry like this, even if it was really only Cat. She blinked to clear her mind. "Come on. Let's go somewhere to talk." Sam said, realizing people were getting curious.

Cat looked where Sam was before her mind told her what to do. She grabbed Sam's hand and made them both invisible as they walked out of the park. They walked through the fence before reappearing, Cat now her human self. She leaned against the fence and dropped to the ground, her head down so her brown hair covered her as she hugged her knees.

"You're not turning into a monster." Sam repeated, kneeling down next to the girl. Sam wasn't used to comforting another girl but hoped she could at least do something for Danny's daughter.

"You saw what I did." Cat cried through her hair. "Once he, she, whatever, attacked you…" her voice drifted off.

"You're just like your father." Sam realized, a laugh escaping her lips. She full sat down, stretching her legs out on the grass. "He has problems when ghosts attack his friends and family, too."

"But this is why he doesn't allow me to fight." Cat said, looking up at the girl. "I don't get why he doesn't just move our family away and hide."

"Danny would never be able to do that." Sam said, brushing the hair away from Cat's face. "You said he's still able to work for NASA even with them knowing he's half ghost, right?"

Cat nodded, not sure if she trusted her voice to say anything.

"Then he's living a dream that, in this time, he's gotten close to giving up." Sam said, happy. "And you, aren't you happy about where you're living and the friends you have close to you?"

Cat nodded again. She wiped her nose with the back of her hand and said, "And, you and Tucker won't let him move us into hiding." She admitted.

"Good. You get it, right?" Sam asked, smiling. "People need to be saved and if something is causing a threat than you should defend."

"Just not to kill." Cat said, understanding where Sam was going with this.

"Can I ask something?" Sam asked, finding herself blushing.

Cat laid her legs out, almost mirroring the girl as the change of subject was a welcomed one.

"What am I to you in your time?" Sam asked after thinking carefully about how to word it.

Cat smiled as she, too, chose her words. "You're a really close friend. I think in my whole life, I've only lied to you once."

Sam laughed, more at herself than what Cat said. She was laughing at her naïve thought, thinking she could find out who was her mom. "I guess you can't say more?"

"Nope." Cat said, rubbing the back of her neck.

Sam stood up and held out her hand to help Cat up. The two looked at each other, amethyst to dark blue. "Is your dad happy with your mom?" Sam tried, at least wanting to know if he was happy.

Cat found herself laughing this time. "They're a happy couple. Don't worry. Dad's even told me how Mom's the best thing that ever happened to him."

"That's good." Sam said, worry in her mind. The thought of Danny loving someone so much that wasn't her scared her a bit. "At least he's happy."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"You know, really, your song wasn't all that bad." Cat's voice complimented as a foot flew through the air.

"Really?" Ember asked, grabbing the white foot to stop it from hitting her. She looked up at Danny Phantom's body attached to the foot in her hand, surprised.

"Ya, besides the whole, you know, mind control part." Cat admitted, getting her foot out of her grip. She floated backwards and shot an ecto-blast at her guitar strap, flinging the guitar out of her grasp. Cat quickly sucked the guitar into the Fenton Thermos before looking back at Ember only to duck as the ghost shot back fire.

"Give me back my guitar!" Ember ordered, sending fire blast after fire blast at the ghost in front of her only to have them all miss its target.

"Meh, I'm going to be rude." Cat smirked, flying above the artist. "Make me."

"Garrrrr!" Ember pulled at her hair, getting annoyed at how she couldn't seem to hit this normally easier target.

"Think fast!" Cat laughed, shooting a blast at the ghost's feet, forcing her to the ground. She grabbed the thermos hanging from the strap around her arm and smiled at the ghost before activating it.

"I'll be back, Dipstick!" Ember's voice called as the firey spirit was sucked into the Fenton Thermos.

"You're getting pretty good at this." Danny commented as he made himself visible in the empty warehouse she had found the ghost.

"Ugh, not good enough." Cat admitted through her teeth as she wrapped her free arm around her waist. She threw Danny the thermos as her form slowly shifted back to her own ghostly self.

"Are you ok?" Danny asked, putting a hand on her shoulder as she lost a few inches in height.

"It's probably from being in another form for so long." Cat confessed, Danny's costume now too big for her. Cat leaned forward, trying to stop the pain in her abdomen.

"Sit down." Danny ordered, worried for the girl.

Cat nodded, trying to slowly go down, only for her knees to give out on her.

Danny caught her, thankful for his quick reflexes, and lowered her down to the concrete floor, sitting down next to her. "You sure it's just that?"

"Ya, this past week so many ghosts have appeared." Cat admitted, finally being able to release her grip on her stomach. "Do you think they might be working together on something?"

"What makes you say that?" Danny asked, a laugh escaping as he spoke.

"Well there's been about ten of those ghost/zombie animal things." Cat started, trying to relax her body for a moment. "Just this past week Youngblood was caught in the Bingo Hall, Skulker was in Axion Labs, and Ember here, in this almost abandoned warehouse."

"It does sound like they might be trying to get something together." Danny admitted. He looked around for some clues as to what Ember might have been after. "I don't get what Ember could do with…" he paused to squint at a crate, "frozen cheese cakes, though."

"We'll figure it out." Cat said, standing up with Danny's eyes watching her. She morphed back to Danny Phantom with a grown. "Hopefully before anything happens."

"You sure you're going to be ok?" Danny asked, standing up as she hunched over.

Cat straightened up and nodded her head, her face showing how worn she really was. She closed her eyes as the white rings appeared around her waist, changing her back to her human self.

"It's weird to actually see that." Danny admitted, smiling proudly at her. He saw her face no longer showed pain, guessing she dealt with pain on her ghost half similar to how he would.

"Come on, you should be heading home." Cat said, walking away from her father towards the open doorway.

Danny looked up, seeing the moon already up and grinning at the two halfas. "I didn't realize it was already dark." Danny admitted, pulling out his phone. "Shoot, it's almost ten!"

"I can fly you." Cat started, getting the white ring to reappear only to have it fade away as a hand held her shoulder.

"You need to rest." Danny pointed out. "Anyway, we can make it back in ten minutes. On foot."

Cat snorted at the effaces he put on the last words. "Alright, Dad. Sometimes I do get so tired of pretending to be normal."

"Why?" Danny asked as the two started their trek towards the town.

"Being normal's boring." Cat dragged out. "After a while, I've gotten to the point of 'people; I'm tired of pretending I'm like you' I have to down play my physical ability all the time."

"But if people knew, they wouldn't leave you alone." Danny tried to point out. "The Guys in White will want to experiment on you, not to mention a lot of doctors. No one will look at you the same because of either your powers or the fact you lied about them."

"I don't know." Cat thought out loud. "Sometimes, I'm just tired of being ignored."

"I thought you said you were part of a big group at your school." Danny said, curious.

"I am, but that doesn't mean anything. Sure, I hang out with them at school and talk to them, uh, online," Cat said, putting her hands behind her back. "but I've only got one best friend and one close friend."

"And you think telling people you're half ghost will get you closer friends?" Danny asked, shocked.

"Yes, NO! Oh I don't know." Cat admitted, grabbing her hair at her temples. She let go, looking defeated. "I just want her to notice me."

"Who?" Danny asked, putting a hand on her arm.

Cat jerked her arm away, not wanting to feel him. "Never mind. I shouldn't've said that much."

"You're not…" Danny started to ask, holding himself away.

"I said I was Christian. Hince, not lesbian." Cat said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, if you won't talk about who she is, tell me how you ended up being Christian." Danny asked, putting his hands in his pockets as he was genuinely curious since he himself wasn't Christian.

"When you see Him, you kinda find yourself believing." Cat said.

"You've seen God?"

"And heaven." Cat nodded, her eyes towards the ground. "Come on. You need to get home."

Danny sighed, knowing the girl was carrying more than she should but also knew she wouldn't tell right now. He looked around as the edge of the pier became foggy.

The two gasped as they both saw their breath, freezing them as the ice in their bodies reacted to the ectoplasm in the air.

"How lucky am I to find you two together." A voice laughed as the fog became thick. "Makes my life all that much easier."

"Show your face!" Danny demanded, the two automatically in a fighting stance.

"You're still in no shape to fight, Phantom." The male voice laughed. "Now, Siren-"

"Stay away from her!" Danny ordered, sidestepping to stand in front of the girl.

The male laughed as the fog grew ever so thicker, cutting them off from the rest of the world. "Don't fret, Daddy Phantom. I'm not just after her, you know. Oh my, that would be un fair, now wouldn't it."

"Itzz…" Cat's voice trailed off as her body slumped up against Danny's back.

Danny turned towards her, trying to catch her only to lose control of his legs. His knees buckled out from under him. "What are you doing?" Danny tried to ask, losing his eyesight to the black spots.

"Why, it's for some fun and games." The voice said, the last thing Danny remembered before total blackness.

…

"Where is that boy?" Maddie asked aloud, leaning so she could look through the blinds of the front window in their living room.

"Relax, Mads." Jack said, walking into the living from, his current creation in his hands at the moment. He sat it down on the coffee table before gently pulling his wife away from the window and down to the sofa. "He's a teen, he's going to rebel."

"Danny's not home yet?" Jazz asked, looking down from her spot on the stairs.

"No, he's not." Maddie sighed. "Don't worry, you should go ahead and go to bed."

Jazz hurried up the stairs and headed towards her parent's room. She stopped outside the room and reached up, grabbing the cord from the ceiling to pull down the ladder. She rushed up and went over to the wall she had seen Danny and Cat walk out of. She patted the wall around until she found her finger disappear. She gripped the edge, thankful Cat had been careless and left the door cracked.

Jazz put a hand through what she hopped was an open door and found no resistance. She gulped down her fear before sticking her head through the wall. "Cat?" she whispered, seeing a studio-like apartment.

Jazz walked in, looking around but finding no life, or half life. "I better call Sam and Tucker." Jazz realized.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: This is the first chapter of a few that forced me to raise the rating up to Teen because of a little gore (ok a bit more than I normally do) so here's your warning.

Chapter 12

"Ohw, I'm getting tired of waking up exhausted." Danny mumbled to himself as his mind started to wake up. He slowly opened his eyes only to regret it as soon as he found himself blind. Danny quickly shut his eyes, raising a hand to block out the light. He sat up, trying to see through the small squint his eyes made, to get his bearings only not to be able to see beyond the one bright light shining from the ceiling down on him.

"Catch." The same voice as before ordered, throwing something at Danny.

Danny felt himself being thrown back by the object landing mostly on his chest. He pushed whatever it was off of him and sat back up to see if he could see through the light. His eyes adjusted enough to make him almost gag at the sight in front of him.

Cat laid before him, unconscious and battered from battle. Her brown hair was matted in a green and red substance that Danny could only assume was her blood and ecto-plasm mixed. The collar of her turtle neck was ripped away along with the skin behind it. He left arm laid in a position giving it the look of having four joints, her right arm must have landed under her, Danny hoped. Her skirt was shredded down the right side, the leg underneath not fairing any better. A deep gash on her stomach was what did the worst to Danny. The blood/ecto-plasm mix discolored what skin was left as the bottom of her ribcage showed through.

"What did you do to her?" Danny demanded, barely above a whisper as he fought down the flood of emotions from seeing her like this.

Getting no response from his captor, Danny stood up and formed the rings around his waist changing him to Danny Phantom. His hands burned with a green fire as he ordered, "Show your face, coward!"

"Arg!"

Danny turned towards the sound of the female scream only to realize it had a machine sound behind it, like it had been recorded and was now being played back.

Laughter started from behind Danny, forcing him to turn around. "I'm no coward. I'm merely having fun." The voice laughed. "The screams of children sound like wonderful music."

"You're one sick coward." Danny growled, realizing it was Cat's scream the monster had been laughing at.

"Come on, Danny. Can't you come up with something better than coward?" the voice asked. A snap could be heard as a chair materialized under Danny, strapping him down to it. The straps electrocuting him enough to force him back to human. "Have a seat, the show's about to start." Beside Danny, an almost human-like figure appeared floating in the air about three feet off the ground, sitting cross-legged. He smiled a pointed tooth grin at the boy as he threw some popcorn into his mouth. Behind him stretched out purple bat-like wings.

Danny felt claws dig into his scalp, forcing his head to face forward as a screen appeared floating in front of them. The screen showed a down angle, as if being recorded from a security camera, of Cat standing in a defense stance.

"Show yourself, Wing's Pawn!" Cat demanded, a smirk on her face as she knew what she had said.

"It's Wingspan, you twit!" the ghost rolled as he flew into the concrete room from the bottom of the screen, his wing's not moving for momentum, but just to move as if it was a subconscious act.

"Oh, so now I'm a twit?" Cat laughed, "I think you need someone to give you name calling pointers."

Wingspan shook his head, not bothering with the girl's pestering before he held out his hand and materialized a drink. He took a sip before glaring at the girl. "I'm glad to see the rumors are true. When I heard the – humph- almighty Daniel Phantom had sent his daughter back in time, I thought Spectra was lying. But here you are, in glorious 2005."

"At least I'm here legally. How are you here?" Cat asked, her voice acting calm but her stance still showed she was ready to attack.

"Hellow, ghost of Chaos here!" Wingspan said, throwing the drink over his shoulder as he flew up to her face. He disappeared out of her sight to reappear behind her, holding her shoulders. He leaned forward and whispered something the camera couldn't pick up but got a serious reaction from the girl.

Wingspan, sitting next to Danny, laughed at the girl's face. He wiped a tear from his eye as he looked at Danny. "Don't you love horror movies? I do." Wingspan laughed as he grabbed a remote floating in front of him. He fast forwarded through a little more talking and hit pause as it showed Cat getting electrocuted as Wingspan vanished from view. "How're you liking it so far?" Wingspan asked, floating so that he was face to face with Danny, just upside down.

"Let us go, creep." Danny demanded, giving a tug at his restraints to cover his real emotions.

"Eh, you know what, I wanna watch the rest of the, just to relive the experience." Wingspan smiled as he saw the look of disgust on Danny's face. The ghost got back to his "seat" next to Danny and hit play.

The claws on Danny's head reached over his head and pulled up on his eyelids to force him to watch.

"Huh, what!?" Danny exclaimed, only to scream as his eyes were forced open.

Wingspan relished in the scream, as if it was making him more powerful. His smile faded as Danny noticed this and ended his scream. Wingspan crossed his arms over his chest and pouted at the lack of sound. He pushed the play button on the remote to gain some sound in the small room.

On the screen Cat dropped to the ground as the current left the room, her gasps for breath audible to even the camera's mike.

"Come on, girl, aren't you going to fight me?" Wingspan asked, appearing next to the girl as she regained her composure. She glared up at him before standing up, the rings appearing around her waist. She went ghost, showing she was still formed as Danny Phantom getting a laugh from Wingspan. "Having some gender issues, are we?"

Cat sucked in air, ready to end Wingspan once in for all only to have the ghost pounce on her, grabbing her neck in one hand.

"Ah uh." His free hand pointing a sharp finger up and waving at the girl. "Can't have you singing, now can we?"

Cat's eyes widened in fear as his fingers penetrated her neck, drips of ectoplasm dropped down the collar of Danny's costume. Cat created a ball of energy in both hands and forced it into Wingspan, shooting him away with surprising force.

Cat, now free of his grip, doubled over holding her neck only to have four green chains growing from the floor. Two chains found their mark quickly, wrapping themselves around her ankles. The other two worked their way up, trying to catch her arms.

Cat saw the chains and tried to phase out of them while flying upwards only to get shocked, forcing her back to the ground. The last chains found their mark and forced her arms down to her sides. Cat screamed as the chains forced her back to human, slowly taking away her ghost form.

"Now, let's get rid of that obnoxious song, shall we?" Wingspan said, walking over to her and again grabbing her neck with his claws. He ripped away her collar, gaining blood spatter as he also held some skin. He dropped what was in his hand and smiled as her scream vibrated into nothing more than air. "That's much better." Wingspan smiled.

Cat's legs bulked, her body wanting to curl up and stop the pain but the chains held onto her, keeping her standing.

"It's too bad I had to cut out her voice." Wingspan commented to Danny, a sigh in his voice. "I actually liked her screams."

Danny looked over at the ghost, not sure if he wasn't really a demon.

"re-me-oh." Cat tried to plead. Danny turned his eyes back to the video, scared for the girl but also knew he needed to know what Wingspan did to her so he couldn't do it to Danny.

"Let you go? Why?" Wingspan asked, appearing next to the girl. He put a hand to her neck, covering it in blood. He pulled it away and smiled at the green and red mix. "I'm just beginning."

Danny's eyes blacked out from starting to dry out, his body wanting to lose consciences as Danny's ears heard two cracks. His breath speed up as his mind fought his body's reactions.

"Oh, come on, Danny. It's no fun when no one else is watching." Wingspan whined, throwing a bucket of water on the boy.

Danny's eyes regained their vision, seeing the ghost watching him. Behind the ghost, the video stood paused with Cat bent at a weird angle and her left arm was held by Wingspan behind her.

"There we go. I want you to be conscious, it's more fun that way." Wingspan said, flying around Danny's chair once before stopping behind the boy. He leaned over and whisper, "There's more than one way to rip the ghost out of someone."

Danny felt the ghost's fingers run along the back of his neck and down to his shoulder blades before noticing the video was playing again.

Blood now dripped down her leg as she barely stood in this torcher chamber Wingspan had created for her.

"A ghost's core is located in a different part of each ghost's body." Wingspan informed as he floated around Cat. "I've done my homework and found that even half ghost's like you have one, you can thank your own grandmother for that tidbit." The ghost stopped in front of her and pulled up her chin so he could look her in the eyes. He waved his free hand like a magician and made a jar full of yellow ectoplasmic energy appear in his hand. "These little organisms love that ghost core. To them, it's like honey is to flies."

He laughed at this as Cat's eyes widened a little in fear. "Don't worry, I'm not dumb enough to release them while I'm in the same room as you." That gave Cat a little comfort. "They're already in you and have started working at finding that pesky little core."

As he said this, Danny realized there was a slight green glow coming from the end of her shirt and upper abdomen. Wingspan must have noticed it about the same time, causing his mouth to open in a pointed smile.

"There it is." Wingspan laughed as he put a hand on her chest. "Good Bye, Siren Phantom." Wingspan thrust his other hand up into her stomach, sending the girl into a new wrath of pain. He ripped out his hand, taking with him skin, mussels, and a glowing light green orb. He brought it up to his face and smiled at it. The video paused at this, Wingspan letting the idea and image stay with Danny before interrupting the boy's fear.

"You're lucky Danny." Wingspan said, floating so he was in Danny's sight again, this time a jar in his hands. He held the jar up and showed off the glowing ball of ectoplasm. "Your daughter really was a rare, pure ghost. I hope you are too."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Jazz, Danny can take care of himself." Sam said, rolling her eyes even though she knew the girl couldn't see her. Sam laid back in her bed, the book she had been reading before the call now laid open next to her. "Do you want me to come over anyway?"

"If you can." Jazz admitted. "I'll call Tucker."

Sam closed her phone and sighed before getting up. She slid her boots on, not bothering about the fact she didn't have her stockings on, and headed out of her room.

"Sam, is that you?" a female voice called out.

Sam bit her bottom lip and continued to creep out of her house, praying her mother wouldn't get curious. She made it down stairs before hearing the motor of her grandma's electric scooter.

The elderly woman wheeled down the hallway, talking to herself about wanting a sandwich so late in the night. So raped in her conversation she didn't notice the dark girl peeking out of the hall closet.

Sam let herself breath again as she watched her grandma disappear into the kitchen before sneaking out of the closet. She rushed out the front door, locking the door behind her before running towards Fenton Works.

The goth got to the neon lit house before wondering how Jazz expected them to get in without their parents knowing. Normally, Danny would phase them inside but since he was the one missing-

"Sam!" a hiss interrupted Sam's thoughts to get her to look into the back yard. There stood Tucker and Jazz in the shadow of the porch.

Sam climbed over the fence, regretting she had taken off her stockings as she had to be more – gag - lady like.

"Where's Cat? Can't she go and look for Danny?" Tucker asked as Sam joined the conversation.

"Cat's missing too." Jazz admitted, keeping their voices at a whisper.

"Have you tried the boomerang?" Sam asked, purposely leaving out a few o's.

"I was hoping to leave that as a plan B." Jazz shrugged.

"So what's plan A?" Tucker asked.

"Can you track down Danny's cell phone?" Jazz asked as an answer.

Tucker pulled out his PDA and started to work. "I can only give you the location of it at the time it was last used." Tucker admitted, flying through the systems.

"That's more than what we've got now." Sam admitted, worried for her friend who was now MIA for almost an hour now.

The girls waited in silence, knowing Tucker was working as fast as he could.

"Got it." Tucker said, almost forgetting to keep his voice down. "It was last used right before ten o'clock a bit away from the docks, close to Claremont Street."

"I guess we should start there, than." Sam guessed.

"I'll stay here." Jazz said, "Keep me informed."

Sam and Tucker nodded before leaving their best friend's worried sister.

…

"You see anything?" Sam asked, dusting herself off as she came out of the warehouse. Danny's cell phone signal had led the almost directly in front of one of the old buildings, which the two had decided to look through.

"Actually, I think so." Tucker said, kneeling down beside an old crate by the door.

Sam walked over and saw a bucket of almost clear liquid. "What is it?" Sam asked, wondering how this, at first glance, bucket of water could be something important.

"I know it's not water." Tucker noticed. He started to turn, looking for something. "You see a stick, or something?"

Sam turned in the opposite direction and saw what was needed. "Found it." Sam noted, quickly grabbing the stick about a foot and a half long. She handed it to Tucker, who poked into the liquid, the sound of crackling heard as it was frozen almost instantly.

"Thought so." Tucker said, taking the stick out and dropping it to the ground only for it to shatter on impact. "Liquid CO2."

"Well, the fact that it's still a liquid says something." Sam pointed out. "It couldn't've lasted open like this for more than an hour."

"Beware! For I am the Box Ghost!"

Sam and Tucker turned to look at the blue overall wearing ghost, not sure to laugh like they normally did or what, taking the situation of the night.

"Hey, Boxy." Tucker started, standing up so he was closer to the hovering ghost's head. "You wouldn't've happened to see anything happen here in the past, oh, hour, would ya?"

"Well…" the Box Ghost started, thinking. "There was this weird smelling fog-like thing. Oh! And this ghost came through my warehouse!"

"Who was it?" Sam asked.

The Box Ghost shook his head. "No clue. Now-"

"Could you describe him?" Tucker interrupted.

"Human looking but with purple bat wings." The Box Ghost hurried through. He threw his hands up in the air and cried, "Beware!" before flying away.

"At least he's good for something." Sam admitted. She looked at her friend and asked, "You know who that ghost was?"

"No, so unless he's new, he's from Cat's time." Tucker thought.

"Erg! He could be anywhere!" Sam yelled, punching the crate they stood next to out of frustration. She took her hand back, leaving a hole in the wood.

"I hate to say it, but I think it's time for the boomerang." Tucker said, shirking away from Sam ever so slowly.

Author's Note: ok, I don't really know much about liquid CO2 so I did a quick research and hope what I found was true. Sorry if it's not.

And DPfangirl I couldn't PM or respond to your response so I'll respond here (whoho public response *rolling eyes*) Sorry, you gotta wait one more chapter to find out what happens to Cat. As for who Wingspan is, though he did say he was the Ghost of Chaos, my explanation of him would be that he's the post-consciences of a murder/psych-o path since he considers screams a type of music.

I did warn at the top that that chapter was the start of why I had to up the rating to teen.

And thank you so much! ^^ I really count this story as one of my best even though half the time I found myself calling it a piece of _ (you fill in the blank)


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note: once again I'm here to remind you this was rated teen for this chapter as well. It got a bit gory. You've been warned. ^^

Chapter 14

"You killed her!" Danny realized, crying it out at the demon floating in front of him.

Wingspan waved his hands, the claws gripping Danny's eyes let go, but still held onto his head. "She's not dead. Actually, this is the most alive she's ever been." He said, rolling his gray eyes.

"How do you call that alive?!" Danny demanded, venom lacing his voice.

"Well, I must admit, she might bleed to death." Wingspan said, putting a finger under his chin as he thought. He turned to look at the motionless body still laying where Danny threw her, now a puddle of mostly red blood dripped around her worse wounds. "How her blood still has ectoplasm is beyond me though." The ghost looked back at the glowing orb in the jar still in his hand. "You know, it's cool to think that if the core of a normal ghost is extracted, the core will dissolve into just a puddle of ectoplasm and yet here's your daughter's. It's still glowing with life and radiating an ever so softly tune."

"Then put it back into her or so help me-"

"You can't do anything, Phantom." Wingspan laughed, leaning forward so he floated just over the boy's lap. "It's still glowing cause she's still attached to it. I have the 'on-off' switch of her life right in the palm of my hand! So" he leaned down so his face was level with Danny's as his voice dropped to a whisper "if you want her to stay living, you'll do as I say, kapeesh?"

Danny's jaw cracked as he fought what he really wanted to say. "Fine." He muttered through his teeth.

"That's a good Daddy Phantom." Wingspan said, patting the boy's unruly black hair. Danny spit at the ghost, getting a disgusted reaction from it.

Wingspan floated backwards, a few feet in front of the boy, before recomposing himself to say, "I've caught a ghost that I've been meaning to dispose of for a while now. I want you to kill it."

"I don't kill." Danny stated, looking at Wingspan in the eyes, gray to flashing green.

"Don't you want to save your daughter?" Wingspan asked, gripping the jar with both hands. The jar concaved at his strength, showing it was made of a more rubbery substance than glass or plastic. A small scream escaped from the lid as if the pressure hurt the girl's ghost.

Danny gasped as he heard movement from the body lying beside his chair. "Stop!" Danny ordered.

Wingspan smiled, knowing he won as he loosened his grip on the jar. Cat stopped convulsing as the screams vanished.

Danny shivered as his ghost sense went off. Before him, Wingspan materialized a three by four foot box made of blue energy. Inside Danny could see a boy ghost that could not be any older than seven, if judged by human years. His hair was a blond, almost golden in color that half hung over his face. The boy looked up, terror showing in his purple eyes as he stared at Danny. It quickly changed to anger, almost a rage that sent a new shiver down Danny's spine, as the boy quickly got to his feet and in a fighting stance.

"Daniel, meet Andrew. Andrew, Daniel." Wingspan laughed before he disappeared from sight. "Have fun."

Danny felt the claw released his head right before the chair disappeared out from under him, forcing him down to the floor on his butt. In front of him, the child was released from his prison, the blue box disappearing all together.

"Oh, by the way, you both also have Ghost Mites inside your body trying to eat at your cores." Wingspan informed, his voice coming from everywhere as the room lit up.

Danny glanced around as he stood up, seeing they were in a room similar to the one Cat had been tortured in. His eyes traveled back to the kid only to find himself dodging to avoid a golden ectoblast.

"I don't want to fight you, kid!" Danny cried, using his quick reflexes to dodge the blasts and to lead the kid's aim away from where Cat still laid.

"Why not?" Andrew yelled out, firing blast after blast at Danny. "You're the one who tried to kill my father!"

"What?!" Struck dumbfound for a second, Danny stopped, letting the kid get a still target. Danny fell over as a burn caught him off guard on his side. He looked up, surprised the kid had stopped attacking. He saw the boy floating over to him, his hands glowing in a golden fire.

"Stand up." Andrew ordered in a voice deeper than a kid that age should have. "My father taught me to never fight when my opponent is down."

"No." Danny stated, deeming the floor was safest right now. "Who's your father?"

"You know who he is!" Andrew yelled, tears brimming his eyes and blurring his sight. He closed his eyes before ordering, "Now Get Up!"

Danny found himself flying backwards towards the wall as the words physically impacted him. The wall found itself going outward, creating a Danny-sized dent as the teen pulled himself out.

Danny turned to face the boy, anger ruling his body as he called on the white rings so he could have easy access to his powers only to have the rings back fire, shooting back into his body and forcing him down to his knees in response.

At the same time, Andrew found himself dropping to the ground, his hands no longer glowing.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you." Wingspan's voice laughed. "Ghost Mites have a tendency to eat up their host's powers after a spell."

Andrew showed his fear as he looked at his hands, trying to create his ectoblast only to have a small amount of golden light jump from one hand to the other. He looked up at Danny, the two looking eye to eye as Danny released his grip on his stomach.

"Oh, I know that look." Wingspan cooed "Just remember I have Cat's core in my hands."

"GARRR!"

Danny looked up, finding himself being pushed into the wall next to his dent by a surprising amount of force aimed at his neck from the little boy. Tears streamed down the boy's cheeks as he pushed on Danny's trachea.

"I will….not….fight." Danny struggled to say, only lightly gripping the boy's hands to fight back the black spots that threatened to take over his vision.

"Why not?" Andrew demanded, his voice not quivering though the rest of him was. "FIGHT!"

Danny found enough strength to grip the kid's hands and free his neck, allowing a huge rush of air into his lungs to clear the black dots. Once he could see straight again he held the kid's hands up above both their heads. "Listen to me." Danny hissed, hoping Wingspan couldn't hear as he fought against the boy trying to free his hands. "I don't know who your dad is but Wingspan lied to you cause I don't kill anybody."

"I don't believe you!" Andrew hissed back, almost spitting Danny in the face. "I have to protect my family."

A small high pitched scream stopped the two, turning their attention towards a window to the left of them to see Wingspan on the other side. He smiled at them as he showed he was squeezing Cat's jar. Cat's body started convulsing again, this time fresh waves of blood gurgled out of her neck wound.

"Cat!" Andrew cried, freeing his hands so he could run over to the body. He put his hand to her throat to stop the blood only for his hands to go right through her. He tried again and again, panic in his eyes. "Why can't I touch her!?"

Danny scrambled up to his feet and dropped down on the other side of Cat. He put his hands where the boy could not and applied enough pressure to stop the blood from escaping. "Wingspan! Stop this now!" he demanded.

"Humm…" Wingspan looked up as if the answer he was looking for was above the window. He turned back to look at the three and laughed, "Na, I like this. And the irony of it all is hilarious."

"Enlighten us on how this is ironic." Danny grumbled through his teeth as he ripped off a piece of his already blood soaked shirt and did what he could to wrap it around her throat. He managed to glance down at her stomach and found himself staring as the remains of the ectoplasm in her blood had already covered her exposed ribs and organs.

Wingspan smiled down at the scene playing out before him as he stopped squeezing the jar.

Before the boys, Cat's body ceased in its movement. Danny silently prayed that that didn't mean she was dead. He looked up to see Andrew crying harder than before, the kids amethyst eyes not leaving Cat's body. The boy clinched his hands tight as if fighting emotions. He looked up and faced Danny's blue eyes.

"If you care enough about Cat, you must be telling the truth." Andrew said, starting to believe. He wiped his nose with the back of his hand as he stopped crying. "You have an idea?"

"One-"

"Boys. If you don't start fighting again, I'll start squeezing." Wingspan interrupted with a threat.

"Follow my lead." Danny whispered before lunging out, grabbing Andrew by the shoulders and forcing the two in a tumble. Danny stopped their momentum, landing himself on the bottom and cried out, "NO! Don't hurt me!"

Andrew bit his lip to hid his amusement as the boy realized what Danny's plan was. He pulled an arm back and forced a punch to Danny's face, phasing through at the last second.

Danny did his best to make it look like the punches where doing what they should. "Ok." Danny whispered as best he could while still keeping the act up. "Can you throw me somewhere?" Danny wasn't sure if the kid could physically throw him since he was more than two times the size but the kid slightly nodded his head as he gripped Danny's shoulder and pulled him up so the two where eye level.

"Never hurt my family again!" Andrew growled, though not directed at the teen he faced. The boy used the last of his ghostly energy to fly upwards, dragging Danny up with him, till the boy's golden hair brushed the ceiling. He closed his eyes as he threw Danny down to the ground.

Andrew opened his eyes to see Danny laid in a crumpled heap in the center of a small crater. The boy dropped down to the ground, placing his feet by Danny's head as his body trembled with fear that the teen might have died.

Danny opened one eye and flashed a quick smile to the kid to let him know he was ok.

"I won, Wingspan. Now give Cat her ghost half back!" Andrew ordered, his hands in fists at his sides as he looked at the ghost on the other side of the window.

"You haven't won yet." Wingspan said, crossing his arms over his chest. "You see that green glowing through his shirt?"

Andrew looked back at Danny and saw what the ghost was referring to. Under the blood and ectoplasm mix of colors on his white shirt, a glowing green penetrated through, centered at his heart.

"Give me his ghost core." Wingspan ordered.

"I won't!"

Wingspan disappeared from the window to teleport next to Andrew and Danny. He knelt down beside the teen's body and smiled, "Than I will."

"Not today, psycho!" Danny said, flashing open his eyes as he quickly punched upwards.

His fist connected with Wingspan's face, forcing the ghost back on his butt as Danny used what was left of his powers to float to his feet. Danny leaned down to grab the collar of Wingspan's top, pulling him so they were eye to eye. "Even with my ghost powers gone, I can still beat you to a pulp." Danny threatened.

"Oh, you've got me quaking in my boots." Wingspan mocked, looking bored. "But you forgot one thing."

Danny frowned for a second, giving Wingspan a questioning look that instantly turned to pain and surprise.

Wingspan had plunged both of his sharp hands into Danny's chest, ripping away skin, muscle, and brace like they were tissue paper. Danny screamed in pain to the point it was obvious he was in agony in just hearing his voice as he gripped Wingspan's cloth tighter. The ghost smiled as he gripped onto Danny's core, sitting right next to the boy's human heart. Wingspan pulled both of his hands out quickly, ripping not only the core out but pieces of bone and blood spattered around.

Danny fell to the ground, pain surrounding him as he fought to stay alive. He saw Wingspan stand up, a dark green orb in his hand. Laughter reached his ears as darkness consumed him.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note: I've had a few people say something to the effect about how this story is getting a bit gruesome or gory and I'm sorry. If you believe I should bump this story even higher to M rating please tell me though I promise you it does have a good ending. Hey, there's no cursing that would rate it above a Y on TV! (if there is tell me, cause I missed it)

Chapter 15

"What the heck!?" Sam cried out, gripping onto the console in front of her. "Tucker!"

"I'm just following the boomerang!" Tucker defended, turning sharply again as the device twirling in front of them changed directions again.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Jazz said, picking herself off of the floor of the Specter Speeder. "It feels like we're going in circles."

"We are." Tucker admitted, worry in his voice.

Jazz's face turned green as the Specter Speeder started to descend, still circling around what looked like an abandoned prison.

"Why isn't it finding him?" Tucker asked, not really expecting an answer.

The boomerang suddenly stopped twirling, dropping the last fifty or so feet down. Tucker gently dropped the speeder down into the prison's old recreational area and landed next to the defect piece of equipment.

Jazz opened the door and stumbled out, glad for the stable ground and fresh air as she tried hard not to lose her dinner. The girl leaned against the vehicle as Tucker and Sam walked out.

Tucker knelt down and picked up the Fenton's invention, turning it this way and that to see what he could about why it stopped working.

"So?" Sam prompted, putting a hand on her hip to hide her worry.

"It's still in working order. No dents, no scratches, nothing shakes lose, I don't get it." Tucker said, finally standing up. "It looks like it just…lost Danny."

"It couldn't've just lost him." Sam said, afraid to even think what that could mean. She took the device from the techno-geek, hoping she could see something her friend didn't. She threw it inside the Specter Speeder when she didn't, mad at the object as she growled. "Great! Now what?"

"Well, it got us here before it got lost." Jazz pointed out as she climbed back into the vehicle. She came out with flashlights and plasma sticks. "We'll just search this place real quick to see it maybe it did find him."

Sam and Tucker each took a light and weapon, nodding their heads in agreement.

"We need to stick together." Sam stated, turning on her light and pointing it towards the ground. "If he is here, who knows what took him."

"We ready?" Jazz asked, her own flashlight on and her weapon a button press away from being active.

Tucker nodded, his own light already hunting for the door. He found it, busted down and rusted away from age and weather. "Come on." Tucker whispered, leading them to the door.

The three teens entered the run down prison, flashing their lights around to see that part of the ceiling in places had fallen down. They carefully made their way through the hall, paint flecking off the walls and a smell no one wished to define permeated the air.

"Hey, here's the cafeteria." Tucker whispered, his voice echoing around them as he pointed his flashlight to his left.

"You can live a little longer without food." Sam retorted, moving past him to find what lay beyond.

"Guys." Jazz started, frozen in front of a hallway.

"What?" Sam asked, turning back to look down the hall with Tucker. She squinted as she made out, "Is that a light?"

"Looks like it." Tucker commented, hurrying down towards it. "Come on."

Sam and Jazz followed their friend, passing old cells on either side of them.

The light led them to a section that still held a big iron door blocking their way. The light they were following coming from a crack under it.

"Gas chamber." Tucker read, pointing towards the plaque next to the door.

"At least this isn't a direct do to it." Sam said, pushing on the door. Tucker and Jazz aided their weight, getting the door to open enough that the light blinded them. Their eyes adjusted enough to see the room in front of them was almost new. A jar with a bright green orb sat under a solo window in the room grabbing their attention from the almost new computer and C.B. radio sitting on the table across the room.

Sam walked over to the jar, planning on picking it up until her eyes drifted up at the room the window looked at. "DANNY!" Sam screamed out, tears in her eyes at the sight before her.

"Huh?" Jazz asked, her and Tucker joining the goth. Jazz covered her mouth at the murderous sight in the room as Tucker banged on the window in a sudden feel of defeat.

The three saw Danny's crumpled body, a hole ripped out of his chest. They barely registered Cat's body lying a few feet away, only in slightly better conditions, or the two ghosts locked in battle.

Tucker's futile attempt at taking his frustrations out on the glass caught the attention of Wingspan, getting a pointed smile from the ghost. He tossed Andrew away, knocking him into the wall and letting him fall into a heap of a body before the ghost disappeared, reappearing behind the three friends.

"Samantha, Tucker, Jasmine. So wonderful you three could join us. Though, I'm afraid you missed most of the show." Wingspan said, getting the three to turn around.

"You did this." Sam growled, putting as much venom in her voice as she activated the plasma stick and held it with both hands.

"Yes. I guess I did." Wingspan said, quite pleased with himself.

Sam raised her arms high, ready to slice him to pieces only to find herself frozen in spot.

"Let's not get violent." Wingspan said, an orb appearing in his hand. He held it out closer to the three as Jazz and Tucker realized they, too, were frozen. "You like this? It's not as pure as Cat's, but it does promise to be tasty." He paused, noticing confusion in the three's eyes. "Oh, you don't know what this is? Well, to me, it's candy."

A bang on the glass caught Wingspan's attention, only to get him to laugh. "Andrew, you don't have any powers left. Quit while you're still alive. Or, at least before you turn into a puddle of ectoplasm."

"NO!" Andrew cried out, anger fueling him as he continued banging on the glass. The glass started to crack, giving the small boy a new confidence.

Wingspan faltered for a moment, his power on Sam loosening ever so, allowing her to swing down.

Sam cut through Wingspan's left wrist, forcing him to drop the orb as well as what power held Jazz and Tucker.

"NO!" Wingspan cried, pain lacing his structure as he held the stump that was his arm.

The orb flew on its own power to the window, mashing its weight into the cracks forming from Andrew's fists. One more bang and the window broke, showering the little ghost with glass. The orb flew into the room and found itself back into Danny's body, a sharp gasp came from the room.

Wingspan glared at the children, anger flaming off of him. "You will pay." The ghost growled, floating off the ground to add to his demeanor. His bat-like wings flapping, creating a wind storm in the small room. The wind turned into a whirl-wind, ripping the plasma sticks from their hands.

"Think…again." Danny's voice gasped, phasing into the room from the wall connecting the rooms. He held a hand to his chest as if the wound was still there.

"How is that possible?!" Wingspan gasped, his wings stopping at his surprise at facing Danny Phantom. "The ghost mites should be preventing you from transforming."

"You forget," Danny smirked, fighting his pain as he stood tall. "I can't stand to see my family or friends in danger."

"So what?" Wingspan asked, regaining his confidence. "You're still a shell of your former self."

As Danny and Wingspan talked, Andrew snuck his way over to Sam, Tucker, and Jazz.

Andrew put a finger to his mouth, hoping he wouldn't be noticed by the enemy as he whispered, "I need you to release Cat's ghost's core."

"Her what?" Jazz asked.

"That green ball." Andrew tried to explain, pointing towards the orb in the jar.

"I'll get it." Sam said, leaving the group. She grabbed the jar only to find her feet no longer stood on the ground.

"Sam!" Danny called, taken away from the retort he was about to say.

"You humans don't learn, do you?" Wingspan asked, his remaining hand in a fist. "I want her core!"

"No!" Sam clung to the jar as tightly as she could, not sure why it felt like skin. She unscrewed the cap only to have herself fall to the floor. Her body started to convulse as if she had no control over it and a copper taste found its way into her mouth.

"Stop it!" Danny ordered, bringing up his ghostly wail at the demon in front of him.

"Get away!" Andrew yelled, throwing the words at Wingspan. The ghost flew backwards at the force behind both ghostly powers.

A sharp song, sung a bit off key, radiated from the next room causing Wingspan to hold his head.

"Tucker! The thermos!" Jazz ordered over the sound, seeing their small window of opportunity.

The boy found the device in his bag and quickly shot the blue light at the ghost just in time for Danny and Andrew to fall to the ground, both unconscious. Danny's body reverting back to his human self as he did.

Sam got up, shaking her head to clear the dots, only to see the two on the ground. The singing stopped as a soft thump came from the adjacent room.

"Sam, Cat needs your help." Jazz ordered, dropping down next to Danny's body. "Tucker, check the kid."

Tucker went over to the boy as Sam headed to the door connecting the two rooms. She put her weight against it and managed to get it open enough for her to squeeze inside.

"Mom…"

"It's just me, Cat." Sam said, dropping down next to the girl whose body faced the ground and covered in red and green. "Can you sit up?"

Cat struggled up to her hands and knees, pain lacing her face. Sam went to put her hand on the girl's stomach only for the girl to drop. "The ghost mites. They're still eating at me." Cat mumbled, trying to explain.

"Ghost mites?" Sam asked, confused. She looked up towards the door and called, "Jazz, she says she's got ghost mites. What's that?"

"I don't know." Jazz's voice admitted. "Danny was able to mumble the same thing."

"Tucker, see if his computer has anything on them." Sam said, standing up. "Jazz, help me get Cat in there so they're all together."

The red head walked into the room, pausing for a moment at the sight of the blood spatter mixed with ectoplasm covering the floor and walls, even reaching up to the ceiling.

"Jazz!" Sam called, ripping the girl away from the sight. "Help me turn her over so we can pick her up."

Jazz knelt down and helped the goth roll the girl over only for the two to gasp at her wounds. Sam shook her head before getting up. She put a hand on Jazz's shoulder, "She's still alive. We need to do what we can."

Jazz shook her head before nodding as she stood up. "I'll grab her upper body."

Jazz put her hands under Cat's arms as Sam grabbed the girl's feet. The two picked her up and as gently as they could they brought her back to the room and laid her close to the other two on the floor.

Sam walked over to Tucker, standing at the computer since the ghost apparently didn't need a chair. She looked at the info on the screen and asked, "Well?"

"According to this, Ghost Mites are organisms that eat ectoplasm and attach themselves to the core of a ghost and glow." Tucker explained.

"That would explain why all three are glowing green." Jazz realized.

"Does it say how to remove them?" Sam asked, glancing back to see the little ghost boy's ecto-structure wasn't holding up so well.

"It says to feed the host leaves from a plant called Tulsi." Tucker read. He looked back at the girls and asked, "What's a Tulsi Plant?"

Sam snapped her fingers as it hit her. "It's basil!"

"Great, where are we going to find that herb in a place like this?" Tucker asked.

"You really think Wingspan would've been stupid enough not to have some around here?" Jazz asked, starting to look under the table.

"I think I smelt some." Sam realized, rushing out of the room leaving the two confused.

"Sam?" Jazz asked as the two rushed after their goth friend.

"When we got here, I smelt a garden and I'm sure I picked up on basil." Sam tried to explain as she hurried back the way they had come.

"How can you smell that?" Tucker asked, almost tripping over a piece of wall on the floor as they turned down a hallway.

"You smell meat, I smell plants. Goes with what we eat." Sam said.

The three stopped at a closed door as Sam studied the smells. "It's gotta be on the other side of the door." Sam realized, pushing against the warped door.

Jazz and Tucker helped push against the door, forcing it open with a wave of a remarkable dirt smell. The friends walked in, letting Sam lead as she rushed from greenery to greenery of the abandoned green house.

"Why would a prison have a green house?" Tucker asked, close to pinching his nose at the musty smell.

"They've gotta have something for the prisoners to do." Jazz explained, helping Sam go through some plants.

"Here's some!" Sam called, getting the two over to her. "It looks like not getting water has withered most of the leaves."

"I think they should still work, at least until we can get back to Amity Park." Jazz said, thinking out load.

Sam plucked away some more preserved leaves and came away with enough to fill her arms. "This should do for now."

The three made it back to the observation room and noticed the boy was, by far, the worst who now laid in a puddle of his own ectoplasm.

Sam split the pile of leaves and each person went back to their ghost or halfa. Tucker did his best to feed the little ghost the leaves but the ghost lacked the need to breath so forcing him to swallow was a bit hard. He somehow managed to get the kid to swallow gaining an almost immediate reaction as the ecto-goop formed back into his body shape.

"We need to get them back to Fenton Works." Sam said, standing up after Cat had swallowed.

"I'll stay here to keep an eye on them." Jazz said, still on her knees beside Danny.

"Alright, let's grab Cat first." Tucker said, about to pick up her feet.

"Pick her up from her arms." Sam scoffed.

Tucker blushed, not actually trying to be perverted. He grabbed the girl under her arms and the three left the room.

"I know you're awake, little brother." Jazz said, eyeing the black haired boy laying in front of her. Her gaze softened as his eyes opened. "You're getting good at scaring me to death."

"Yo'v no… idea." Danny managed to get out.

"Save your strength. I just wanted to make sure you knew we're taking you three back home." Jazz explained.

Danny closed his eyes, exhaustion taking over.

"All six of us are going to need a good scrubbing after this." Jazz commented, seeing how even she was now covered in blood and ectoplasm.

A hand fell onto Jazz's shoulder, turning her head to see Sam and Tucker were back.

"I'll grab the kid if you two can manage him." Tucker said, taking his hand back.

"Ya." Jazz agreed, standing up.

…

"Can I come in?" Tucker's voice called into the ghost lair.

Sam looked up and saw their male friend standing in the open doorway. For a second she thought why he couldn't just see it was ok, but then she remembered the doorway was invisible from that side. "Ya, how is he?"

"He's gone back to being unconscious since we got here. I did my best to clean him up but his brace was destroyed." Tucker explained as he walked over to the goth who was standing over the little ghost on the bed. "Where's Jazz and Cat?"

"Bathroom." Sam pointed to one of the doors. She sighed, "I have no idea how we're going to explain this one."

"We'll figure it out tomorrow – er-" Tucker saw the digital clock on the night stand and corrected, "later today."

"You two need to get home." Jazz said, walking into the bedroom with Cat, now cleaned up, bandaged, and dressed in a loose fitting pare of pajamas, used Jazz to balance on as they worked their way to the bed. "I'll take care of them."

"You need to get some sleep too." Tucker reminded, worried for his best friend's sister.

Jazz helped Cat onto the bed on the other side of the boy and nodded at the teen's remark. "Don't worry, I will. And I'll text you the back-up story if we need one."

"You sure they're going to be ok?" Sam asked, worry for both halfas in her voice.

"They've already improved a lot since we found them and with the remains of what we found at the prison, it'll last till tomorrow when you can bring some fresh basil." Jazz said, helping the girl lay down.

"Alright." Tucker said, almost pushing Sam out of the room.

"Thanks Jazz." Cat said, looking up at her aunt as the sound of footsteps left the attic.

"Of course." Jazz said, glad to see her throat had heeled up. "Do you know who he is?" pointing to the sleeping ghost next to her.

"Andy." Cat stated, her voice showing strain as it still heeled. "He's my brother."

"So that's what you meant." Jazz realized, remembering what Cat had said back almost a month ago as the girl gave her a slight nod. "How many know about him?"

"Just family." Cat muttered, her eyes closing on her.

"Get some rest." Jazz smiled as the girl already drifted off to sleep. Jazz found the light switch and turned it off before leaving the attic, not bothering to close the door so she could find it tomorrow. She quietly made her way down the ladder, praying her father's snores kept her quiet. She put the ladder back up into the ceiling and headed down to the living room. She grabbed a blanket from the hall closet and draped it over her mom's sleeping form on the sofa.

Jazz smiled at her mother before heading back up the stairs. She quickly checked on Danny, surprised to see that Tucker had even helped him into his pajamas. She silently closed the door, trying to stifle a yawn as she worked her way back to her room. It was about four in the morning by the time she finally fell asleep.

Author's Note: Don't worry only two more chapters after this and they're just to wrap up the month ^^


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Jazz, has your brother woken up yet?" Maddie asked, walking into the living room only to find Jazz had fallen asleep on her chair, a book open on her lap. Maddie smiled at her sleeping daughter's form before turning towards the kitchen.

"Mom?"

Maddie turned back to see the red haired teen stirring. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." She admitted, going over to sit close to her daughter on the sofa. "Did you have a bad night's sleep?"

"More like restless." Jazz admitted as she closed her book.

"Sounds like you and Danny both." Maddie admitted. "It's almost lunch time and Danny still hasn't gotten up."

"At least its Saturday." Jazz sighed, getting an almost curious look from her mother.

Maddie opened her mouth to ask something only to stop as Jack's booming voice called up from the lab, "Mads, where's the extra micro Fenton Welding gun?"

Maddie closed her mouth, her lips in a tight line, before standing up. She left the room to help her husband, leaving Jazz alone.

The teen stood up, knowing Danny needed his rest but couldn't afford to raise questions with their parents. She headed up to the second floor, quickly putting her book on her bed and grabbing a handful of the almost dried leaves before heading into Danny's room.

Jazz was surprised to see him sitting up, although still in his pajamas. She shut the door behind her as she asked, "How you doing, Danny?"

"Other than the hole still in my chest?" Danny asked, unbuttoning the shirt as he bit his lower lip. The wound had scabbed over by now but still pained the boy.

"Here, you need to eat these." Jazz said, holding out the basil.

Danny made a face of disgust but took the herb anyway. He forced them down, trying to ignore the taste, and asked, "How's Cat and…" Danny took a minute to remember.

"Andy?" Jazz subjected, getting a nod from her bother. "I checked on them, I guess, and hour ago and they were both still sleeping."

"So how are we explaining my brace?" Danny asked, looking over at the plastic contraption that was stained in blood and ectoplasm, the front almost non-existent.

"Sam texted me earlier saying she would order one. It should be at her place in, at most, two days." Jazz explained. "Hopefully you can avoid hugs till then."

"I'll want to anyway." Danny said, examining the wound on his chest.

"I'll go check on the two upstairs." Jazz said, a smile appeared on her face as she stood up. "Mom and Dad are in the lab, looking for the welding gun."

Danny noticed her smile and asked, "You took it, didn't you?"

Jazz pressed her lips tighter in the smile as she looked up at the wooden beam on Danny's ceiling.

"Alright, get out so I can get dressed." Danny smiled, standing up from his bed.

Jazz left and stole a glance downstairs to hear her parents were still looking for the gun. She ran back to her room and grabbed the remainder of the basil before going up the ladder. She found the doorway quicker than she expected and walked in to see the two still asleep.

"Aunt Jazzy?"

Or she thought they were asleep." Andy?" Jazz asked, seeing the boy's purple eyes open. "How you feeling, kid-o?"

Andy slowly sat up, not sure about his surroundings.

"You're in Cat's ghost lair." Jazz explained.

"Oh, Wingspan took me back in time." Andy realized, looking up at the teen.

"Here, you need to eat some of this." Jazz said, holding out her hand full of the herb.

Andy reached out to grab the leaves only for his hand to go through hers. A pout appeared on his face as a confused one donned Jazz's. "You'll have to feed it to me." Andy sighed.

"Is this a side effect of the ghost mites?" Jazz asked, concerned.

"No." Andy said, his face downcast. "It's a problem with my DNA, or at least that's what Grandma keeps saying. I can't touch humans and sometimes I have problems with real world items."

Jazz's eyes softened, sorry for the boy and his mother. She would never be able to hold him. She took a pitch of the leaves and dropped them on his stuck out tongue. "You look a lot better." Jazz said, trying to get away from her thoughts.

The boy swallowed the leaves, no sign of if he could taste them or not, before looking back to his sister. "She'll be back to normal when she wakes up." Andy said, his voice almost monotone as if he was just reading a line. He looked back to Jazz and continued, "Daddy will be too, by that time."

"What about you?" Jazz asked, taken back by how emotionless the child was being.

Andy nodded his head as if to say yes but his eyes worried Jazz.

"Are you ok?" Jazz asked.

Andy's face changed to that of surprise before answering, "I'm mostly healed. I heal quicker 'cause I only have two percent human DNA inside me."

"That's good that you're almost back to normal." Jazz nodded, sitting down on the bed close to the boy as they still stayed quiet enough for Cat not to wake up. "Why is it that you and your sister's hair color isn't black?"

"Well, Cat's was red but darkened for some reason, so it may be turning towards black, but Mom's hair isn't really black. She's naturally blond like Granddaddy Jere." Andy said, a kid smile back on his face.

"Do you have any other brothers or sisters?" Jazz asked, curiosity taking over.

"Andy." Cat mumbled, turning over so she could look at the two, showing she'd been awake. "You know you shouldn't tell her."

"Says you." Andy retorted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Ya, says me, and Mom, and Dad." Cat retorted back as she sat up.

"Here, eat these." Jazz instructed, handing the girl the remainder of the leaves. "Sam's bringing over fresh soon."

The girl forced them down as Danny, dressed in his normal cloths, walked in. "How you two doing?"

Cat tentatively touched the spot below her ribs and smiled as only a little pain registered. "Much better, thanks."

"I'm good." Andy smiled, giving his dad a thumbs up.

"Good, Sam and Tucker are here so go to my room once you're dressed." Danny informed, looking at Cat. He turned to Jazz and Andy and continued, "You wanna take the quick way down?"

"Alright." Jazz sighed, knowing her brother loved some of the advantages of being half-ghost.

Danny grabbed her arm and floated the two through the floor, Andy following close behind.

…

Cat floated into the room, dressed in her normal black with her midriff showing. The wound at the edge of her shirt almost non-existent, leaving the white beginnings of a scar.

"…prison looked like it hadn't been used since the fifty's." Tucker was explaining as Cat made herself visible next to them. Tucker was about to continue only to jump away, just noticing the girl standing next to him. "Don't do that!"

Cat smirked, happy she surprised the boy.

"I still can't figure out how you three healed up overnight from wounds as bad as you had." Jazz admitted, leaning against Danny's dresser.

"The Tulsi." Andy answered, getting everyone to look at him surprised.

"I was always told basil was supposed to word off ghosts." Danny admitted, remembering his parents saying something to that effect.

"Grandpa found that legion to be false before we were born." Cat explained. "It has a healing property kinda like jelly beans but not in the same way."

"So instead of you having just quick healing powers to begin with, it boosts that up to ridiculously fast healing?" Tucker realized.

"Ya, but you gotta be careful with it." Cat remembered. "Too much and it causes a revers effect."

"Let me guess, you don't remember what too much is?" Sam asked only to get a shrug in response.

"Come on, Andy. We need to get you back home." Cat said, going ghost to show she was still Danny Phantom. "Clockwork's expecting us."

"Are you sure you can fly that far?" Sam asked.

"We'll be fine." Andy said, standing up.

"And I've got a Fenton Phone just in case." Cat said, eyeing her brother as if to warn him of something he shouldn't say. She pulled out said device and attached it to her ear to make her point.

Before the four could stop the siblings, Cat held onto Andy's hand and took them through the floor and out of sight.

"I'm dying to know who their mom is." Tucker said, admitting the one thought Danny and Sam had been asking themselves ever since Cat showed up.

"She won't tell you." Jazz pointed out, trying to hide the fact that she knew and thought it was obvious. "It would mess with her past if you knew."

"You know, don't you?!" Sam exclaimed, not missing how much Jazz was pointing them out instead of adding herself.

"No." Jazz lied, trying to act normal. "I just don't need to know. And neither do you."

Danny smiled as he crossed his arms, "Jazz, you're a terrible liar."

…

"You know, you need to watch what you say." Cat reminded her brother as the two flew, hand in hand, in the ghost zone.

"I didn't give anything away." Andy whined. He looked up at her and asked, "Can you be you?"

Cat glanced down at herself before her body shrunk and her hair grew out, becoming Siren again. "You almost did. I heard you talking to Aunt Jazzy." Cat paused, breathing sharply out her nose. "Andy, your sight is beyond that of a normal ghost's or human's or ha-"

"You don't have to sound like Clockwork." Andy interrupted, rolling his eyes. "I know all that."

"I'm just reminding you." Cat tried to keep the annoyance out of her voice as she pointed out. "We still don't know how you can see the future."

"I'm a ghost with a human mother and a halfa father." Andy retorted as if that in itself was the answer.

"So am I." Cat retorted back as the two entered a castle of gears. They set their feet onto the floor before heading towards the stairs only to stop. Cat looked down at her little brother before asking, "You gonna be good?"

"Why do you ask?" Andy asked, eyeing his sister. "With my teacher and guardian being the master of time, I can't get into trouble." He threw his hands up in frustration only to freeze as a slight cough caught their attention. The two ghosts turned around to see a ghost in blue with a clock in his chest showing just before three o'clock as he was in his child form. "Hi, Clockwork." Andy said, waving one hand as he dropped the other.

Clockwork rolled his eyes as he shifted to an old man showing five minutes to seven only to hear a laugh from behind the children.

"I think you've been spending too much time with the kids, Clockwork."

The two turned around and ran to the ghost standing behind them.

"Dad!" Cat cried, glad to see him up and moving.

The three embraced the hug for a good moment before Daniel let go of them. The man looked down at Cat and said, "I hate to say it, but my younger self needs you back."

Cat sighed, looking up at her father through her white bangs. "It's starting to feel like I'm babysitting you. You know how weird that is!?"

Daniel laughed, giving the girl a quick hug. "Mom says to tell you she misses you back home." Daniel said, releasing the girl. "And she wants to know if you're eating everything you should."

"Don't worry, I am." Cat said, smiling.

Daniel pulled at Cat's costume shoulder, pulling it up to cover her bra strap. "I'm your dad, I'm supposed to worry. Now get going, I'll pick you up in less than a week."

"Alright." Cat said, smiling back. She turned to Andy and ruffled his hair. "See you all in a couple of days."

"Hey!" Andy complained, batting her hands away and gaining laughs from the men.

Cat left the castle, slowly changing back to Phantom as she flew.


End file.
